Survive or Revive
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Neku, yang tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal negatif di hidupnya, dihadapkan oleh permainan dari orang yang mirip dengannya. Permainan yang bertujuan hanya untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan sederhana, namun Neku belum bisa menjawabnya. Do you want to survive or revive? Warn inside.
1. Your Morning is Decision

Yay~! Saya anak baru di fandom ini! Mueheheheh~! Saya datang akan membumihanguskan—plak—maksudku memeriahkan sebisa mungkin fandom ini!

Yosh! Gak usah pake lama-lama'an! Kita mulai sadjah!

Disclaimer: The Worlds Ends Eith You belongs to ... Square Enix!

Warning: Karena ini AU, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan OOC. Selain itu, typo dan sanak saudaranya juga bisa dipastikan hadir.

Survive or Revive

Chapter 1 – Your Morning is Decision

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Yang kutangkap dari kedua mataku adalah kamarku. Kamar yang biasa. Cukup rapi tapi juga bisa dibilang berantakan. Aku tak peduli. Mungkin memang aku orangnya cuek dengan sesuatu yang merupakan hak milikku.

Kamar dengan pencahayaan yang minim, karena tirai jendelaku yang menghalangi sinar matahari yang ingin memasuki kamarku. Guling yang sempat kupeluk tadi malam, kini telah tergeletak di lantai. Begitu juga dengan selimut biru dengan gambar awan putih yang terlihat lembut.

Hari ini adalah hari libur musim dingin. Entah apa yang telah kulewati selama liburan ini. Yang jelas aku hampir tak keluar rumah hampir dua minggu. Tinggal seminggu lagi aku kembali di sekolah yang kunanti-nanti. Ya, bagaimanapun juga aku lebih suka sekolah daripada di rumah. Sebenarnya kemanapun jika itu artinya sama dengan keluar rumah.

Tapi, kemanapun aku pergi semuanya sama saja. Hal membosankan selalu kurasakan. Yang kurasakan adalah hal-hal positif. Entah itu senang, bahagia, pokoknya sesuatu yang dapat kuanggap menyenangkan. Tapi walaupun itu membosankan, aku tetap ingin perasaan itu bertahan. Kenapa? Karena aku tak mau merasakan yang namanya sakit maupun sedih. Aku tak mau harus meringkuk hanya karena perasaan itu. Aku tak mau.

Lupakan semua itu. Sekarang aku hanya ingin membasuh mukaku. Rasanya mukaku kotor setelah bangun tidur.

Beranjak dari tempat tidurku, aku menuju kamar mandi pribadiku. Menghampiri kran yang ada di wastafel dan memutarnya agar air segar keluar dari sana. Air yang mengalir ke tangkupan tanganku kucipratkan ke wajahku. Sesekali kuusap juga wajahku dengan tanganku yang basah oleh air. Setelah selesai aku mengambil handuk yang tersampir di sebelah kanan wastafel dan mengusapkannya ke wajahku agar air yang ada cepat kering. Selesai dengan tugasnya, aku menaruh handukku kembali ke tempatnya.

Entah ada apa, tapi aku merasa aneh dengan suasana pagi ini. Biasanya jam segini—ngomong-ngomong ini pukul 7—adikku sudah menggedor-gedor pintu untuk membangunkanku. Ini jelas aneh.

Karena keheranan itupun aku membuka pintu kamarku dan keluar menuju meja makan. Kulihat hanya ada pesan tertulis di meja yang mengatakan bahwa adikku akan menginap di rumah temannya. Di pesan itu juga tertulis bahwa sarapan ada di dalam kulkas.

Ah, ini memuakkan. Aku hanya sendirian di rumah. Adikku pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan benar dan kedua orangtuaku juga mengurus pernikahan kakakku dua minggu ke depan, jadi mereka juga menginap di rumah mempelai pria agar urusannya jadi lebih mudah. Aku bahkan juga tidak tahu motif meninggalkan sisa dua anaknya di rumah.

Yang jelas aku benar-benar bosan dengan ini. Ada adikku saja aku tetap bosan. Apalagi sendirian?

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghangatkan sebentar sarapan yang sempat kuambil dari kulkas. Sembari menunggu, aku pun kembali ke kamarku. Kuambil ponselku yang teregletak di meja belajarku. Kuaktifkan screen lock-nya dan kudapati sebuah pesan dengan nomor pribadi. Biasanya orang yang mengirim pesan seperti ini adalah orang yang iseng atau seorang fans yang tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya. Tapi mengingat kalau aku ini tidak begitu punya banyak teman dan juga tidak terlalu populer, aku mengurungkan kedua pikiran itu.

Kubuka pesan yang masih kutatapi dengan wajah heran. Siapa yang mengirim pesan pagi-pagi begini?

_Choose. Survive? Or Revive?_

...

Pesan apa ini? Apa ini yang biasa disebut '_Prank Message_'?

Tiba-tiba sebuah telepon berdering tidak lama setelah aku membuka pesan aneh itu. Nomor pribadi. Mungkin orang ini yang mengirim pesan aneh itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku mulai menyentuh tombol hijau yang ada di layar ponselku.

"Halo? Apakah Anda yang mengirim pesan aneh berbahasa inggris itu? Dan siapa sebenarnya Anda?"

"_So? Which one do you choose?_" balas penelepon itu. Dari suaranya yang samar-samar berat itu, bisa kubayangkan wajah menyeringainya.

"_It's bad to answer a question with a question. Answer mine first,_" kataku dengan bahasa inggris. Karena orang ini terdengar seperti pintar berbahasa inggris. Untung saja aku cukup pandai berbahasa inggris.

"Ya, kau benar. Akulah pengirim pesan itu," jawabnya. "Aku adalah kau, Neku Sakuraba. Dan kuusulkan agar kau percaya itu," jawabnya kembali untuk menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua tadi. Dan tidak menggunakan bahasa inggris lagi. Kurasa dia mempermainkanku.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku. Ini pasti benar-benar kerjaan orang usil.

"Tak sopan menunda pertanyaan seseorang, Aku," aku benar-benar dipermainkan.

"Baiklah. Aku tak tahu apa yang kautanyakan dari pesanmu sebelumnya. Tapi, yang jelas aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang,"

"Begitu? Kurasa manusia memang sama saja. Ya?" katanya masih dengan pernyataan yang tidak jelas.

"Sebenarnya Anda ini siapa?"

"Hm? Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi? Aku ini adalah kau, Neku Sakuraba. Dan kuusulkan agar kau percaya,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa kemauanmu. Tapi, jika tujuanmu adalah untuk membuatku menjadi marah, caramu salah,"

"Hoo? Menarik," balasnya lalu sambungan telepon pun tiba-tiba terputus.

Sebenarnya apa mau orang ini? Mengirim pesan aneh dan menelepon bahwa dia adalah aku.

Walaupun bisa saja ada kemungkinan seperti itu. Seperti kembaranku? Tapi aku lahir bersama tali pusarku. Tak ada yang lain.

Atau yang biasa di video game itu? Apa sebutannya? Shadow? Persona? Tapi, itu kan hanya cerita fiksi.

Atau mitos-mitos seperti dopplenganger? Kurasa tidak. Hal itu mana mungkin ada.

Bel rumahku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Lagi. Pagi ini sepertinya memang banyak sekali yang menggangguku.

Aku pun segera melangkah menuju pintu depan. Kembali bel rumah terdengar. Apa orang ini tidak diajarkan untuk bersabar sedikit? Baru saja lima detik dari bel sebelumnya, ia sudah membunyikannya lagi.

Tapi, aku heran. Siapa orang yang tiba di rumah pagi-pagi begini? Bahkan keluargaku tidak berlangganan pengantar susu maupun koran. Keluargaku tidak berlebihkecukupan seperti itu. Pengantar paket? Tapi tak ada pesan apapun dari adik, kakak, maupun orangtuaku. Atau malah adik, kakak dan orangtuaku sudah pulang?

Sesampainya di depan pintu depan, aku pun meraih gagang pintunya. Memutarnya dan menariknya ke dalam agar orang yang ada di luar bisa menampakkan dirinya dengan jelas. Keherananku akan segera terjawab.

Tapi, jawabannya tidak jelas. Sungguh tidak jelas. Yang kini kulihat adalah ...

Aku.

Dengan rambut berwarna oranye yang masih bedhead dan kaos bertuliskan 'Be' dengan latar belakang warna coklat muda. Begitu juga dengan celana pendek berwarna hijau dengan tali pengencang yang terikat di pinggangnya. Bahkan warna mata yang dimiliki orang yang berhadapan dengankupun sama persisi dengan milikku. Biru laut yang seakan memancarkan kecerahan.

Walaupun begitu aku berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak kaget. Mungkin ini yang disebut fans sampai-sampai ingin menirunya sepersis mungkin. Mungkin bisa disebut cosplayer? Tapi, aku bahkan bukan tokoh fiksi. Setenang apapun aku dan sedingin apapun pagi ini, tapi sebulir keringatku tak bisa kuhentikan untuk keluar.

"Baik. Aku percaya. Kurasa Anda tidak main-main," kataku. Kurasa orang inilah yang mengirim pesan aneh dan menelepon tidak jelas tadi.

"_Good boy,_" pujinya. "_So, Decided yet?_" tanyanya kembali dengan senyum sinis yang membuatku sedikit muak.

"_I answer it before, right?_ Pertanyaanmu itu tidak jelas dan aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa Anda sebenarnya dan mengapa Anda bertanya seperti itu."

"Sungguh, benar-benar menarik. Aku benar-benar menarik," gumamnya. Apa baru saja itu adalah sebuah pujian? Tapi, mana yang menarik dariku? "Jika aku masih bimbang, kenapa aku tidak mengikuti permainanku saja?"

"Permainanmu? Permainan seperti apa?"

"Aku akan tahu setelah aku mau. Tapi, yang aku hanya bisa beritahu padaku adalah...," dia pun mendekat padaku. Tangan kanannya yang tadi dia masukkan dalam saku celananya, kini meraih daguku. "Aku bisa memilih salah satu pilihan dari pertanyaan yang kuajukan tadi."

"Dan jika aku menolak ajakanmu?" tanyaku yang membuatnya melangkah mundur dariku dan kembali memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku akan terus diliputi kebimbangan. Aku tidak akan bisa memilih suatu pilihan dengan tegas. Kebimbangan akan menemaniku terus sampai aku menerima permainan yang kuajukan padaku."

Ini sungguh konyol. Tidak ada yang lebih konyol dibanding ini. Tidak bisa memilih apa yang kupilih sampai aku menerima permainannya?

"Ini sungguh konyol. Tidak ada yang lebih konyol dibanding ini. Tidak bisa memilih apa yang kupilih sampai aku menerima permainannya?" katanya meniru apa yang kupikirkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku ini adalah Neku Sakuraba? Dan hentikanlah menyebutku dengan kau, -mu, atau Anda. Kita kan sama, Neku Sakuraba," katanya dengan penekanan pada namaku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini. Tapi, entah kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah percaya dengan ornag ini sejak pertama kali kami bertatap muka. Padahal sebelumnya aku menganggap bahwa pesan dan telepon tadi itu hanyalah sebatas kerjaan orang usil pada pagi hari. Tapi kini aku bisa percaya pada semua yang dikatakan orang ini setelah aku bertemu langsung.

"Tidak. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Bahkan kenapa bisa ada dua diriku di satu dunia ini. Jadi untuk alasan itu, aku tidak bisa memanggilmu aku walaupun aku percaya pada perkataanmu," jawabku dengan alasan yang kupikir cukup jelas untuk bisa keberikan untuknya.

Setelah itu ia hanya kembali tersenyum sinis. Seakan tak ada yang perlu ia bahas lagi, keheningan menghampiri kami. Kurasa ia menanti jawabanku untuk mengikuti permainannya atau tidak.

"Apakah permainan yang kau sebut itu menarik?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku tak bisa menjamin. Tapi aku bisa menjamin untuk tidak membuat diriku yang satu lagi ini menyesal," jawabnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menjawabnya. "Baiklah, aku ikut. Lagipula aku juga sedang bosan."

Setelah aku menjawabnya, ia tertawa senang sekeras yang pernah kudengar. Tapi, bagian mana dari perkataanku yang lucu? Dan, tak tahukah bahwa tawanya yang keras itu bisa membuat tetangga terganggu?

Karena merasa jijik dan aneh, aku menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Saa! Kalau begitu mari kita bermain, Neku Sakuraba!" katanya dengan teriakan pada namaku. Tiba-tiba gerakannya menjadi cepat. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda berkilau tajam dari saku kirinya dan dengan gesit mendekatiku. Ia tusukkan benda berkilau itu ke dada kiriku—atau lebih tepatnya—tepat di jantungku.

"H-hah?" aku membelalakkan mataku. Kali ini aku benar-benar kaget. Apa ini maksudnya? Apa ini permainannya? Membunuh satu sama lain? Kalau begitu aku kalah?

Perlahan mataku yang terbuka lebar karena kaget itu perlahan menutup. Hal itu membuat pandanganku kabur. Sepertinya inilah akhirnya. Aku mati pada usiaku yang ke-16 dan meninggalkan sarapan yang tadi kuhangatkan.

-To Be Continue-

A/N:

Uhh. Disinilah aku. Terdampar di fandom unmainstream lagi. *siul-siul*

Oke! Perkenalkan! Namaku Ugya-kun! Dan aku akan ikut meramaikan fandom TWEWY ini! Aku berasal dari fandom Kingdom Hearts! Yo-ro-shi-ku!

Oke, mungkin karena masih awal, ya? Mungkin belum terasa gregetnya? Dan mungkin cuma 1k+ words yang tercantum? Aku sempet kaget waktu sadar ini cuma sesedikit itu. ._.

Okelah, jadi disini aku baru munculin satu karakter andalannya TWEWY. Neku. Dan dopplegangernya. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai ke akhirnya. *gak* Tentu masih ada karakter-karakter lain yang minta tayang disini. *nah*

Dan karena saya cuma pelarian sebentar dari fanfic utama saya, *lirik fanfic ToD* jadi, saya juga gak tahu sesering apa saya bakal update yang ini! :'3

Okay! Karena sudah membaca... Mind to review? :D


	2. A Damn Place to Start

Saya kembali~! Dan ... langsung aja yah? Aku ngocehnya dibawah aja. RnR!

Disclaimer: The Worlds Ends With You belongs to Square Enix

Warning: Karena ini AU, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan OOC. Selain itu, typo dan sanak saudaranya juga bisa dipastikan hadir.

Survive or Revive

Chapter 2 – A Damn Place to Start

Pandanganku gelap. Kurasakan darah mengalir dari dada kiriku. Tubuhku sulit digerakkan dan terasa berat. Bahkan rasanya sudah seperti mati rasa. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Aku juga merasa tidak lagi bernafas seperti biasa. Seharusnya aku memakan sarapanku dulu sebelum membuka pintu untuk orang yang telah membunuhku ini.

Apa akan ada orang yang melihatku mati tertusuk? Apa akan ada yang menolongku? Apa aku akan dikuburkan dengan layak?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari dalam kepalaku. Entah bagaimana sampai saat ini aku masih mempunyai kesadaran. Padahal aku jelas-jelas sudah ditusuk tepat di jantung. Bukankah itu artinya aku sudah mati?

Tiba-tiba saja nafasku kembali dapat kurasakan. Apa maksudnya ini? Kucoba menggerakkan juga jari-jari tangan kiriku. Hasilnya aku dapat menggerakkannya tanpa kesulitan. Tubuhku kembali bisa merasakan apa yang tersentuh kulitku. Aku tahu karena aku bisa merasakan bahwa kini aku tidur telungkup dengan kepala miring ke kanan. Jika kurasakan, kelopak mataku juga tidak berat lagi. Jadi kuperintahkansaja kelopak mataku untuk mengangkat tirainya agar aku bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan yang kulihat samar-samar pertama kali adalah sesuatu yang hijau. Kupikir itu daun. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali agar pandanganku lebih terlihat jelas. Dan benda yang kukira daun itu sebenarnya adalah rumput. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mengedarkan pandanganku lebih luas ke sekitarku. Padang rumput. Itulah dimana aku berada sekarang.

Kucoba mengangkat tubuhku perlahan. Mulai dari mengangkat badan bagian atasku dengan kedua tanganku. Lalu juga dengan mulai menggerakkan kakiku agar aku bisa berdiri sepenuhnya. Aku juga baru sadar kalau aku tak memakai alas kaki. Begitu juga dengan kaos dan celanaku yang masih sama seperti saat aku terbangun.

Dimana ini? Tunggu, pertanyaan ini sudah terjawab. Ini padang rumput.

Sekarang pukul berapa? Aku pun menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatapi langit. Sempat aku menghalangi pandanganku dengan tangan kananku karena silaunya sinar matahari. Kucari dimana letak tepatnya matahari berada yang akhirnya kutemukan tepat di atas kepalaku.

Kenapa aku disini? Sepertinya tempat ini adalah pemberhentian setelah aku tak ada di duniaku sebelumnya. Seperti, tempat percobaan untuk menentukan aku akan masuk surga atau neraka?

"Tidak. Ini bukan tempat seperti itu, Aku" suara dengan nada mengejek terdengar. Dari warna suaranya, dapat kupastikan kalau pemiliknya adalah sang pelaku yang membawaku ke sini.

"Lalu, tempat apa ini?" kataku sambil mengedarkan kembali pandanganku, berusaha mencari dimana sang pemilik suara berada.

"Aku takkan menemukanku. Karena aku ada dalam diri Aku," sahutnya. "Dan bukankah Aku seharusnya tahu tempat apa ini? Cobalah Aku ingat pembicaraan kita sebelumnya."

Perkataannya agak membuatku muak. Jujur saja, aku tak ingin sama sekali berbicara dengannya. Tapi karena tak ada seorang pun yang ada sejauh mataku memandang, kuputuskan saja mengobrol dengannya.

Kembali ke pembicaraan kami. Tempat ini pernah dibahas sebelumnya? Sebelum ditusuk olehnya, kami berbicara tentang pilihan. Setelah kujawab dengan hasil nihil, dia memberiku tawaran untuk bermain yang kusetujui. Kemudian dia menusukku.

"Jadi, ini tempat kita akan bermain?" ucapku mencari kepastian.

"Aku bisa sebut seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya, ini tempat dimana Aku nanti bisa menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya," katanya memberi penjelasan yang lebih benar.

"Di tempat yang hanya berisi padang rumput ini?" tanyaku yang ia balas dengan tawa keras.

"Tentu ada tempat lain yang berbeda dengan tempat ini, bodoh! Ini hanya tempat permulaan untuk Aku. Tempat permulaan tidak hanya satu. Masih banyak tempat lain yang ada. Dan tentu bisa Aku datangi jika punya niat," ujarnya setengah tertawa. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahan berbicara terus dengannya.

Aku tidak mempedulikan gelegar tawanya yang masih saja terdengar di telingaku. Kini aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan cepat lurus ke depan. Entah ke arah mana aku berjalan. Aku tak bisa menentukan pasti arah mata angin karena matahari berada tepat di atasku. Dapat kurasakan tajamnya ujung rerumputan menyentuh kedua telapak kakiku. Kalau kelamaan begini, kakiku akan segera lecet. Aku harus segera mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alas untuk kakiku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan padang rumput. Padang rumput menyimpan kenangan yang membuatku penasaran. Sangat penasarannya sampai aku tak bisa melupakannya. Yang kutahu dari kenangan itu hanyalah bahwa aku berdiri dengan tangan membawa sesuatu. Dan tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri, ada beberapa orang yang berdiri dengan arah yang sama denganku. Entah itu adalah kenangan atau mimpi. Yang jelas aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa dan siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Tunggu. Bukankah tadi dia bilang kalau ini tempat permulaan untukku? Dan tidak hanya satu? Bukankah itu artinya ada orang selain aku yang juga senasib sepertiku? Mati karena dibunuh atau sesuatu yang lain, lalu sampai di tempat yang tidak jelas ini?

"Hei, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Jawab dengan jelas dan tanpa tawa yang hampir membuat telingaku tuli," pintaku tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Hoo? Jadi Aku yang bodoh ini punya pertanyaan? Baiklah, akan kujawab jika memang itu perlu kujawab," katanya bersedia.

"Katamu, padang rumput ini tempat permulaanku dan masih ada tempat permulaan lainnya. Apa itu berarti ada orang lain selain aku yang juga sampai di tempat—maksudku—dunia ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa mereka juga senasib denganku?"

"Mungkin."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" pada pertanyaan itu, dia mulai berhenti bicara sejenak. Walau aku tak tahu ia bernafas atau tidak, tapi aku bisa mendegar kalau ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Aku adalah kau, Neku Sakuraba. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya?" katanya yang sepertinya mulai agak kesal. Aku hanya memasang tampang kebingungan. Lagipula, darimana penjalasannya itu yang bisa diterima? Penjelasannya itu terlalu dangkal. Dia yang mengetahui bahwa aku masih bingung mulai kembali angkat bicara. "Singkatnya, aku ini seperti doppleganger. Kuyakin Aku tahu mitos itu. Nantinya, aku yang akan menjadi saksi soal jawabanmu tentang pilihan itu. _Rather you will choose both survive or revive._"

Sebenarnya aku masih kurang mengerti. Tapi, intinya ia akan terus menempel padaku sampai aku mau menjawab pertanyaan anehnya itu.

"Sepertinya Aku benar-benar benci terhadapku, ya?" tebaknya. Tentu saja. Aku bahkan sebenarnya tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali denganmu.

Tak ada pertanyaan lagi yang terlontar dariku. Karena memang hanya itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tidak lebih. Tidak kurang.

Aku terus berjalan. Sebenarnya telapak kakiku sudah tak kuat menahan sakit akibat rerumputan yang kasar ini. Tapi, sampai sejauh ini juga masih tak ada benda yang berguna untuk kakiku. Sampai aku menemukan sebuah jalan yang tak ditumbuhi rerumputan. Lebih tepatnya, ini seperti jalan utama. Jalan ini membentang ke samping kiri dan kananku. Karena tak ingin basa-basi lagi, jadi aku langsung mengambil langkah ke kiri.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa. Sebelum kita benar-benar memulai permainan ini, mari kujelaskan beberapa ketentuan dalam permainan ini," katanya tiba-tiba. Walaupun tiba-tiba suaranya itu tak membuatku kaget sama sekali. Bahkan aku tetap meneruskan langkah kakiku tanpa henti.

"Di dunia ini adalah tempat Aku akan bisa memilih antara akan bertahan untuk terus hidup atau hidup kembali," jelasnya agak pelan. "Jika Aku memilih untuk bertahan, Aku akan terus tinggal di sini. Dan jika Aku memilih untuk hidup kembali, maka Aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan dihidupkan kembali. Tapi, tak ada jaminan apapun tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah Aku memilih kedua hal itu. Tentunya, aku akan lenyap setelah Aku sudah memilihnya."

Jadi, inikah yang namanya bertanggung jawab terhadap pilihan?

"Tapi, berhati-hatilah. Di tempat ini banyak sekali orang-orang spesial. Diantaranya adalah _Blessed People_ dan _Natural People_. _Blessed People_ adalah orang-orang yang datang ke sini dan diberkahi hal-hal unik. Walaupun ada banyak macamnya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ada orang yang memiliki berkah yang sama. Sedangkan _Natural People_ adalah orang-orang yang tidak diberkahi saat datang ke sini. Maka dari itu doppleganger bisa membantu jika mereka sedang kesulitan. Keuntungan lainnya, _Natural People_ bisa memiliki senjata tetap."

"Dan aku termasuk tipe yang mana?" tanyaku denagan rasa penasaran.

"Kalau kurasa-rasa, mungkin kau termasuk _Natural People_. Karena aku tidak merasakan ada berkah turun untukmu," jawabnya.

"Begitu," responku singkat terhadap penjelasannya yang panjang itu.

Sampai saat ia selesai dengan penjelasannya, kuhentikan langkahku. Terlihat sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Aku pun segera mendekati rumah itu. Berlari tanpa berpikir kalau-kalau kakiku nantinya akan semakin lecet. Yang jelas aku sudah lelah berjalan terus dan ingin beristirahat. Kuhentikan langkahku lagi. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai aku bisa mencapai pintu rumah itu.

Sebelum aku bisa sepenuhnya memasuki rumah ini, aku harus melihat dulu situasi rumah ini dari luar. Rumah yang terbuat dari bata kurasa. Tak tahu pasti karena dindingnya yang dicat warna coklat muda. Atapnya terbuat dari tanah liat seperti atap rumah umumnya. Juga ada cerobong asap yang tetap terlihat sekalipun letaknya agak berada di belakang. Jendelanya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah tak terawat lagi. Kalau dari luar, rumah ini seperti tak berpenghuni.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju satu-satunya pintu yang kudapati dari rumah itu. Kuketuk pintunya pelan, "apa ada orang yang tinggal disini?" tanyaku. Walaupun aku berpendapat kalau rumah ini tak berpenghuni, tapi aku tetap ingin memastikannya.

Kutunggu agak lama, tapi tak ada suara apapun yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Mungkin rumah ini benar tak dihuni, pikirku. Aku pun mencoba memutar gagangnya dan mendorongnya ke dalam. Tidak terkunci.

Aku pun memasuki ruangan pertama dari rumah itu. Di dalam rumah tersebut penerangannya cukup memadai. Lantainya juga terbuat dari keramik putih yang mengkilat. Langit-langitnya agak kotor dengan sarang laba-laba di beberapa sudut ruangan. Benda pertama yang kulihat adalah sofa berwarna merah muda yang ditemani dengan meja kayu. Segera aku hampiri sofa yang terlihat empuk itu. Tak sabar mengistirahatkan kakiku di sofa panjang yang muat diduduki untuk dua orang. Aku duduk dan menaikkan kedua kakiku ke sofa tersebut. Kuluruskan agar kiranya aku tidak mengalami penyakit varises karena sudah berjalan cukup lama.

"Sepertinya Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkan rumah ini," kata dopplegangerku—begitulah aku akan menyebutnya—yang akhirnya menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku. Sepertinya suasana akan semakin menjengkelkan. Aku lebih nyaman kalau dia menyembunyikan sosoknya.

"Jangan begitu, Aku. Bagaimanapun juga Neku adalah aku," katanya yang sepertinya baru saja membaca pikiranku.

"Terserah. Tapi, hentikan membaca pikiranku atau kau akan kusayat. Karena saat kau membacanya tanpa ijinku, itu terkesan tidak sopan," ucapku agar kiranya gertakan lembutku bisa membuatnya berhenti membaca pikiranku.

"Itu mustahil, Aku. Pikiran kita itu satu. Jadi tak mungkin Aku bisa berhenti mengetahui pikiranmu," jelasnya. Satu pikiran? Lalu kenapa aku tak bisa mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa karena ia tidak memikirkan sesuatu?

"Ya, aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiranku. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia tak memikirkan apapun?

"Karena yang berperan lebih banyak di sini adalah Aku. Sedangkan aku hanya seperti pemandu wisata untuk Aku," ujarnya tiba-tiba lagi.

"Bisa kau hentikan menjawab pertanyaan yang aku pikirkan?" pintaku agak kesal pikiranku dibaca terus.

"Tapi, bukankah itu menghemat energimu? Aku jadi tak perlu mengeluarkan suara terlalu banyak kalau bicara denganku," menghemat energi? Memangnya aku orang yang lemah hingga energiku harus dihemat?

"Kalau dilihat dari penampilanmu, Aku memang lemah," ujarnya lagi tiba-tiba. Aku hanya menghela nafasku, lelah dengan semua pernyataannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Aku yang merasa sudah cukup istirahat mulai menurunkan kakiku kembali ke lantai keramik rumah ini. Rasanya dingin. Hal pertama yang ingin kucari adalah air untuk minum atau sekadar membasuh kakiku yang lecet. Jadi aku segera mengangkat tubuhku dari sofa empuk itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menjelajah lebih dalam dari rumah ini. Dopplegangerku yang tahu kemauanku langsung melenyapkan kembali sosoknya. Sepertinya dia kembali masuk ke tubuhku.

Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di suatu ruangan yang sepertinya adalah dapur. Di dapur itu ada kompor gas yang tersambung juga dengan gasnya. Juga dapat tercium aroma khas gas dari kompornya saat aku melengkah lebih dekat lagi. Juga terdapat kulkas satu pintu. Kubuka pintu kulkasnya. Hawa dingin langsung keluar dari dalam kulkas itu. Kuturunkan sedikit kepalaku agar bisa melihat isi dari kulkas yang lebih rendah daripada tinggiku. Di dalamnya ada sebuah potongan daging yang terlihat masih segar.

"Sepertinya perkiraan Aku bahwa rumah ini tidak dihuni itu salah. Buktinya dari potongan daging yang masih terlihat segar itu. Juga kompor yang masih tercium sisa bau gasnya," perkataannya itu juga baru saja lewat di pikiranku.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak sopan karena sudah masuk tanpa ijin pemiliknya," kataku. "Oh, aku punya satu pertanyaan."

"Apa?"

"Apa dunia ini mirip duniaku?" aku bertanya seperti itu karena aku melihat ada kompor gas dan juga kulkas. Benda itu agak membuatku heran. Ya, karena biasanya dunia-dunia seperti ini kurang lebih seperti yang ada di kartun, komik atau game. Memberi kesan bahwa dunianya seperti dunia petualangan yang agak tradisional tanpa teknologi.

"Ini memang dunia yang baru saja Aku pikirkan. Kecuali untuk teknologi, dunia ini punya teknologi yang kurang lebih sama seperti teknologi dunia Aku yang sebenarnya," jelasnya yang—jika benar—baru saja membaca pikiranku.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena orang-orang yang menghuni dunia ini hanya berasal dari dunia Aku yang sebenarnya," jawabnya seperlunya.

Semua orang-orang di dunia ini hanya berasal dari duniaku? Itu berarti sebenarnya ada banyak orang-orang yang juga mendapat pertanyaan pilihan itu?

"Berarti ada orang yang sudah lama tinggal di dunia ini?" tanyaku lagi memastikan.

"Apa Aku lupa? Kalau Aku memilih untuk bertahan, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanyanya balik kepadaku. Begitukah? Jadi kebanyakan orang memilih untuk Survive daripada Revive.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuh orang yang ada di dunia sebenarnya jika ia memilih untuk tinggal di dunia ini?" tanyaku lagi. Aku butuh banyak informasi karena aku sendiri masih dangkal soal dunia ini. Kalau tidak begitu, nanti aku bisa mati sebelum bisa menjawab pilihan yang diberikan.

"Mati," jawabnya singkat dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan kata itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa?" tanyaku heran. Lebih heran daripada pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Karena bukan aku yang melakukan hal itu kepada mereka. Umumnya Doppleganger lahir dari dunia ini. Tapi kami tidak berwujud. Kami mulai memiliki wujud saat kami sudah memiliki pemilik. Dan kau adalah pemilikku," jelasnya. Jadi doppleganger ini tidak hanya satu?

"Siapa yang melahirkanmu?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus Aku ketahui jawabannya," katanya menolak memberi jawaban.

Aku kembali fokus pada rumah ini. Aku mengambil langkah lagi. Sampai di suatu pintu yang berbahan alumunium dan kayu. Sepertinya ini kamar mandi. Baguslah. Setidaknya aku bisa membasuh kakiku yang sudah luka-luka ini.

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Di dalamnya terdapat bak mandi yang tingginya sejajar dengan pinggangku. Airnya juga terisi setengah. Juga terdapat gayung yang mengambang. Segera kuambil gayung itu dan mengambil air yang ada di bak menggunakannya. Kutumpahkan pelan air yang ada di gayung itu ke kakiku. Agak terasa perih tapi menyegarkan.

-To be continue-

Yay! Akhirnya bisa update SoR! Gimana-gimana? Aku belum bisa keluarin chara lain selain Neku dan doppleganger-nya. Yah, soalnya belum kepikiran siapa yang bakal keluar duluan. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal keluar kok. Tenang aja. :3

Yak! Sekarang waktunya untuk membalas review dari yang sudah mereview!

**AoiKishi**, Emang mainnya udah sejak kapan? :o aku juga udah lama main TWEWY, tapi baru kesampean buat ffn di fandom ini. *garuk-garuk kepala* Terima kasih reviewnya! :3

**Shaun the Rabbit**, Iya, gakpapa. Toh masih chapter 1. :3 Salam kenal juga! *salaman*

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**, Yey! Akhirnya ada gunanya juga aku promosi di grup! *plak* Makasih, Ra, riviewnya! :3

Yak, itu dia reviewer kita di chapter sebelumnya! Terima kasih sudah mereview! Terima kasih juga buat silent readers yang sudah membaca fanfic ini! Pokoknya tanpa kalian, aku gak ada semangat buat update ini. :'3

Aku juga minta maaf kalau selama aku membuat chapter ini ada hal-hal yang membuat para readers sekalian merasa tidak nyaman. Itu semua karena kesalahan saya yang teledordordor ini. *dor-nya kebanyakan* *dor*

Oke! Untuk chapter ini juga mind to review? :3


	3. Never Lie Again or I'll be Mad!

Hai~~~! Lama kita tak bersua~~! Pada kangen gak nih? Hemb... Kangen-kangennannya di akhir aja ya? Sekarang kita lanjut buat Fanfic ini dulu. Jangan lupa RnR!

Disclaimer: The Worlds Ends With You belongs to Square Enix

Warning: Karena ini AU, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan OOC. Selain itu, typo dan sanak saudaranya juga bisa dipastikan hadir.

Survive or Revive

Chapter 3 – Never Lie Again or I'll be Mad!

"Apa itu sakit, Aku? Kalau Aku mau, aku bisa membantumu lho,"

"Tak usah repot-repot membantuku dengan tangan bekas dosa itu. Rasanya tidak lucu kalau aku diobati oleh orang yang pernah menusukku tepat di jantung," tolakku dengan sindiran yang halus. Sehalus mungkin sampai rasanya dia tak akan memikirkan sindiran itu.

"Jangan seperti itu, Aku. Aku juga pernah merasakan sakit, kok,"

"Oh. Jadi doppleganger juga bisa merasakan sakit? Mencengangkan."

Yah, untuk selanjutnya, ia tak menyahut sekata apapun lagi. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan? Tapi itu tak seberapa daripada harus ditembak.

Selesai dari membasuh kaki, aku menempatkan air ke dalam ember yang kutemukan di dekat pintu kamar mandi itu berada. Jujur saja, aku cukup terkesan dengan kamar mandinya. Memiliki bathtub besar yang licin dan mengkilat. Yang kumiliki di rumah bahkan tak mempunyai benda penyantai seperti itu. Karena, hanya bak mandi sempit dan kloset saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk diberi nama kamar mandi bagiku.

Kenapa aku mengambil seember air? Untuk merendam kakiku. Rasanya kakiku perlu refleksi air dingin yang menyegarkan. Setelah kurasa ember di air cukup, aku pun kembali ke ruang tamu dan kembali ke sofa yang tadi kududuki. Kutaruh ember itu dihadapan sofa dan kududuki sofa itu. Mulai kumasukkan perlahan kedua kakiku ke dalam ember yang sudah siap menampung kedua kakiku yang masih meninggalkan bekas lecet.

Aku menghela nafas lega dan puas. Sebenarnya aku juga sering melakukan ini setiap aku pulang sekolah. Rasanya beban yang ada di kakiku lenyap sekejap. Seperti seorang tabib yang baru saja mengusir setan pengganggu kehidupan damai.

...

Sekolah? Aku mulai merindukan tempat umum yang mengasyikkan itu. Padahal kalau aku tidak terjebak di dunia aneh ini, aku pasti sudah tidur sepanjang hari di kasur kesayanganku dan membiarkan cahaya pagi hari pertama masuk sekolah seusai libur panjang membangunkanku layaknya ciuman pangeran yang akan membangunkan sang putri tidur. Tentu itu hanya perumpamaan, bukan berarti aku mau dicium lelaki. Aku masih normal.

"Aku benar-benar menarik, ya? Rasanya aku benar-benar tak salah memilih seorang tuan," sela dopplegangerku yang menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku. Jika dia berkata seperti itu, berarti dia baru saja membaca pikiranku. Urgh, baru saja aku menikmati liburan bersama air dingin ini.

"Kau orang ke 54 yang menyebutku 'orang yang menarik'. Aku mulai bosan dengan sebutan itu," kataku dengan nada tidak peduli yang akan terdengar menyebalkan jika pendengar itu seorang perempuan yang sensitif.

Dia malah tertawa.

"Kau juga sama menariknya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang membalas keluhanku dengan tawa tulus seperti itu,"

"Maaf, maaf. Hanya saja pemikiran Aku benar-benar humoris!" dan dia bicara dengan lantang.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu terbuka dengan cukup kasar. Dari baliknya, tampaklah seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang agak minim. Topi yang kelihatan nyentrik dengan kaos yang cukup ketat dibalut jaket merah muda. Sedangkan celana jeansnya hanya menutupi setengah pahanya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak wanita tersebut saat ia membuka pintu dengan kasarnya.

"Selamat datang," sahutku bersamaan dengan Dopplegangerku.

Tiba-tiba saja hening merasuki ruangan yang kugunakan untuk bersantai. Dia menatapku yang sedang duduk di sofa. Wajahnya masih menampilkan wajah orang yang senang kalau baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Entah jika dunia ini ada sekolah atau tidak.

Kurasa dia pemilik rumah ini. Aku harus segera minta maaf karena sudah masuk seenaknya.

"Akh-"

"Hah?" responku terhadap gumaman kecilnya yang terbata. Sebenarnya aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku hanya melihat gerak bibirnya. Aku pun berdiri agar sedikit lebih sopan saat berbica nantinya. Lagipula dia masih asing bagiku.

"Akhirnya ada juga orang yang menyambutku pulang!" teriaknya dengan bahagia. Sedangkan aku hanya memasang senyum yang ... aneh, mungkin?

"Hee~? Sepertinya ada pencuri masuk. Dan kau pasti orang itu, 'kan?" tampak juga seorang wanita yang sama persis seperti wanita yang membuka kasar pintu rumah. Kurasa dia doppleganger dari wanita yang membuka pintu secara kasar itu. Dan jika aku benar, yang dimaksud wanita tersebut dengan 'orang itu' mungkin Dopplegangerku.

"Wah, wah. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita mulai saja perjalanan panjang kita?" sahut dopplegangerku. Ternyata benar. Mereka saling kenal satu sama lain.

"Ha?! Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?! Hei, hei, Shiki! Kenalkan aku juga temanmu ini!" kata wanita yang membuka pintu secara—urgh, lebih baik jika disebut—wanita A. Wanita A ini menggoncang-goncangkan tangan dopplegangernya.

"Tunggu. Perjalanan panjang? Apa maksudmu dengan perjalanan panjang itu?" tanyaku sendiri dengan heran.

"Kau belum menjelaskannya?" kata Shiki—wanita yang disebut begitu oleh Wanita A—yang sepertinya terarah kepada dopplegangerku. Dopplegangerku sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Heeiii! Jangan tidak mengacuhkanku!" rengek Wanita A.

"Lebih baik jika kita berkenalan dulu, bukan? Lihat, tuanmu juga sudah mulai mengomel yang tidak-tidak," usul Dopplegangerku. Aku sendiri juga melihat Wanita A sudah bersumpah dengan tanda kutip.

"Kalau begitu, namaku Neku," kataku dengan cepat supaya aku bisa mendengarkan penjelasan yang sejak tadi sudah mengusikku.

"Aku Shiki! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Neku!" katanya sambil meraih tangan kananku dengan kedua tangannya untuk bersalaman. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan cukup tulus.

Jadi namanya Shiki? Baguslah, aku jadi tak perlu memanggilnya dengan sebutan wanita A atau yang lainnya. Tapi, Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Bukannya doppleganger itu yang bernama Shiki?

"Jangan samakan dia denganmu, Aku. Jika aku benar, pasti dia mengakui kalau—apa yang Aku sebut—doppleganger itu adalah bagian dari dirinya," kata Dopplegangerku.

"Kau benar. Itulah menariknya perempuan ini. Dia langsung saja memanggilku dengan namanya. Padahal aku sendiri tak memintanya. Kalau kau sendiri? Kurasa kau sulit juga kalau harus beradaptasi dengannya," perkataan Doppleganger Shiki itu mengarah padaku.

"Kau benar sekali. Hampir sepanjang hari ini aku bersamanya dan rasanya aku sudah diambang bawah sadar," kataku membenarkan perkataan Doppleganger Shiki. "Perkenalannya cukup sampai disini. Sekarang bisa kalian jelaskan apa maksud dari perjalanan panjang itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja keheningan melanda ruangan ini kembali. Aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku yang sejak tadi masih saja kurendam di air dingin. Ya, sedaritadi aku berdiri dengan kaki yang masih tak bisa lepas dari air menyegarkan ini.

Dopplegangerku dan Doppleganger Shiki berpandangan sejenak. Kurasa mereka sedang bernegosiasi tentang sesuatu. Setelah isyarat yang benar-benar tersirat itu, Doppleganger Shiki akhirnya menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia yang akan memulai penjelasannya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kami berdua—doppleganger yang biasa kau sebut—bukan membawa kalian—manusia—kesini untuk memilih _Survive or Revive_. Tujuan kami sebenarnya adalah membawa seseorang yang cukup kuat untuk bisa melawan Sang Pembuat. Seperti yang kau dengar sebelumnya, dia adalah sebutan bagi yang telah menciptakan kami. Doppleganger," katanya. Suasana pun menjadi serius. Aku mulai mengeluarkan kakiku dari ember itu dan mulai fokus pada setiap penjelasan dari Doppleganger Shiki.

"Kenapa? Dia kan pembuat kalian. Karena dia, kalian bisa hidup, 'kan?" Shiki pun mulai angkat bertanya. Jadi dia juga belum tahu masalah perjalanan panjang ini?

"Kalau boleh kutebak, karena kalian harus mencari wadah atau tuan. Dan wadah atau tuan itu adalah manusia. Walaupun kalian selesai dibuat kalian tidak bisa hidup tanpa wadah," sahutku mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Shiki.

"Agak benar. Tapi, kami tetap bisa hidup walaupun tanpa wadah. Yang kami tak punya adalah bentuk. Seperti halnya makhluk yang kalian sebut roh atau semacamnya. Kami seperti udara yang melayang-layang tanpa bentuk tetap. Kami sebenarnya juga tak terlalu masalah akan hal itu," aku senang ada yang mau membenarkan hipotesisku. Tapi kenapa harus Dopplegangerku yang menyebalkan yang membenarkannya?

"Aku tahu apa yang Aku pikirkan, lho," kata Dopplegangerku dengan nada yang agak mengejek. Aku sendiri hanya mendecih kesal.

"Kalau kalian tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan bagaimana bentuk kalian, lalu kenapa kalian masih mencari kami sebagai wadah kalian?" tanyaku.

"Kami diperintahkan oleh Sang Pembuat. Dan jika kami menentang, kami akan dilenyapkan,"

"Oh, jadi kalian tidak terima dengan perlakuan itu dan mulai memilih kami? Lalu diam-diam membuat rencana untuk bisa bertemu dan mengalahkan Sang Pembuat?" Shiki ikut berhipotesis.

"Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa dopplegangerku ini malah memilih aku yang lemah ini?" tanyaku yang mulai menyinggung ejekan Dopplegangerku tadi.

"Kuat secara fisik saja tidak cukup, Aku. Butuh pemikiran, mental, dan bakat yang cukup unik untuk bisa mengalahkannya," jawab Dopplegangerku.

Cukup menarik sebenarnya. Walaupun agak mustahil saat aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana kami bertarung dengan pemikiran dan mental. Aku malah jadi penasaran dengan Sang Pembuat ini. Selain itu juga prinsip dan motifnya memerintahkan ciptaannya ini untuk membawa beberapa manusia ke dunia ini. Prinsip dan motif? Sudah seperti materi ekonomi saja.

"Jadi, kita akan mulai perjalanan panjang kita? Hanya beranggotakan segini saja?" tanya Shiki.

"Tidak, Shiki. Masih ada beberapa dari kami yang menyetujui rencana kami. Tapi hanya beberapa doppleganger, tidak semuanya. Mungkin mereka ada di suatu tempat di dunia ini. Atau mungkin mereka masih mencari wadah," jawab Doppleganger Shiki. Rasanya aneh saat ada orang yang memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama yang sama.

"Dan kau," ucpaku agak lantang sambil mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke Dopplegangerku sendiri. Agak terasa aneh saat menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang sama. "Setelah semua penjelasan mengenai dunia ini, kau tidak mengatakan rencana ini padaku? Jadi kau berniat memanfaatkanku tanpa memberitahuku? Dasar pembohong. Padahal kau bisa saja jujur sejak awal," kataku dengan nada suara yang agak ditinggikan dan dengan tempo yang cepat.

Tunggu. Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya kepalaku berdenyut kepanasan. Dadaku juga serasa ingin meledak. Seperti ingin membuncahkan perkataan tak baik kepada dopplegangerku sendiri.

"Ho? Jadi Aku marah?" tanya Dopplegangerku.

"Hwawawawa! Jangan Marah Neku-kun! Nanti bisa cepat tua, lho!" sahut Shiki berusaha menenangkanku.

Marah? Jadi ini yang namanya marah? Rasanya menegangkan. Tidak. Mungkin, mengasyikkan? Aku belum pernah merasakan marah ini.

"Hm?" Dopplegangerku heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Kurasa dia baru saja membaca pikiranku. "Aku belum pernah marah? Manusia macam apa—?"

"Hee~? Menarik sekali tuanmu ini. Tak kusangka kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang tak pernah marah," ucap Doppleganger Shiki yang agak kaget.

"Katanya, dia hanya merasakan kesenangan saja selama dia hidup. Aku sebenarnya agak tidak percaya. Tapi, karena itu jugalah aku memilihnya," kata Dopplegangerku.

"Merasakan kesenangan saja?! Aku juga mau kehidupan seperti itu! Sedangkan kehidupanku di dunia sana sungguh membosankan! Hanya dilayani oleh orang-orang yang bekerja demi uang. Kebaikan mereka benar-benar palsu," jelas Shiki. Apa maksud Shiki?

"Wah, tuanmu sepertinya juga sedikit menarik. Jadi apa yang membuatmu bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Dopplegangerku pada Shiki.

"Aku anak seorang pejabat. Kedua orangtuaku benar-benar menyayangiku. Tapi mereka terlalu over-protective. Jadi mereka menyewa banyak orang untuk menjaga dan merawatku. Untung saja mereka masih ingat punya anak yang butuh kasih sayang,"

"Maksudmu mereka tidak mengutamakan pekerjaan mereka? Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan kebaikan palsu?"

Shiki mengangguk membenarkan tebakan Dopplegangerku kemudian berkata, "Ya, tidak sepenuhnya juga. Yang jelas mereka berusaha menyeimbangkan antara bekerja dan waktu mereka bersama anaknya. Tentu saja para pelayan yang menjaga dan merawatku! Mereka mau menjaga dan merawatku hanya karena bayarannya yang besar. Bukan karena mereka ingin menjaga dan merawatku dengan tulus,"

Dopplegangerku hanya ber-oh-ria sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Dan kau mulai tidak memedulikanku," sahutku memotong oh-nya. Langsung saja tatapannya mengarah padaku.

"Ah! Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu penasaran dengan kehidupan Shiki. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena tidak mengatakan rencana tadi lebih awal," aku sendiri masih menatap sinis dopplegangerku. Jujur saja. Aku benar-benar marah kalau dibohongi. "Apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat supaya Aku menghentikan tatapan sinis Aku itu?"

"_Never lie to me again. Or I'll be more angry than this,_" begitu ucapku pada dopplegangerku.

"_Allrighty, sire!_"

"Kalau begitu masalah terselesaikan. Kurasa kita perlu istirahat dan bersiap-siap. Kita akan memulai semuanya lusa pagi. Jadi persiapkan sebaik-baiknya besok," kata Doppleganger Shiki. Aku pun kembali duduk di sofa dan memasukkan kakiku ke dalam ember menyejukkan itu lagi.

"Apa itu? Boleh aku melakukannya juga?" tanya Shiki. Lagi-lagi pengganggu selain doppleganger sialan itu.

-To Be Continue-

Yey! Akhirnya bisa update itu ... uuuuhhhhhkkkkkkkkkkk~~! *nahan tangis mendalam* Yah, mau gimana lagi, hampir tiap hari pulangnya sore, bahkan pulang aja udah ada tugas nunggu. Belum sama istirahatnya. Aduhai sekalilah SMA itu. :3

Dan~ jangan tanya gimana Neku bisa bedain mana dopplegangernya Shiki dan Shiki yang asli. Doppleganger warna matany umumnya kelabu. Eh, aku belum jelasin ya? Hee~?! Maafkan saya~ *ditimpuk*

Dan seperti janji saya, karakter lain hadir~ Sayangnya belum bisa kasih bagian fightingnya. Mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan? Tunggu ajalah pokoknya. :p

Review ... cuman satu ya? Kayaknya udah kubalas via PM.

Makasih buat yang udah review dan baca fanfic ini! Tanpa kalian aku pasti gak bakal sempet-sempetin buat update cerita ini. Maafin juga kalau ada kesalahan yang berkenan selama kalian membaca chapter ini. Pastinya, itu salah saya.

Okeh~! Tunngu dengan setia buat chapter berikutnya! Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini! :D


	4. How Scared Works - Part 1

Uuh~! Lama sekali kita tak jumpa! Dan akhirnya aku bisa update MC lagi! Untuk ToD, bakal kustop dulu. *ceritanya mau selesain ini dulu* Oke, RnR ea~ :3

Disclaimer: The Worlds Ends With You belongs to Square Enix

Warning: Karena ini AU, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan OOC. Selain itu, typo dan sanak saudaranya juga bisa dipastikan hadir.

Survive or Revive

Chapter 4 – How Scared Works – Part 1

Tangan kiriku memegang busur yang besarnya dari kepala sampai perutku. Kuposisikan busur itu sejajar dengan bahuku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Kutarik salah satu ekor panah di kantong yang kugendong di belakang punggungku. Jari telunjuk kiriku menunjuk ke arah sasaran. Entah sasaranku tepat atau tidak karena aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Jelas saja. Mataku kan tertutup.

Sebelum menempatkan panah itu ke busur, aku kembali mengumpulkan konsentrasiku. Menajamkan pendengaranku sebagai pengganti pengorbananku terhadap penglihatanku. Mencoba mengetahui apa saja yang ada di sekitarku. Memang terdengar mustahil bagi manusia. Dan aku tidak menyangkal hal itu.

Aku mulai menempatkan panahku ke busurku. Tentu aku juga membuka jari telunjukku sebagai tempat untuk anak panah ini. Kutarik kebelakang panah itu ke tali yang terikat dari ujung-ujung busur itu. Aku berusaha menyeimbangkan dan menguatkan lagi pegangan pada busur yang kugenggam. Kutarik panah itu sampai telunjukku hampir dapat merasakan bagian tajam dari panahku. Terakhir, aku tinggal melepaskan ekor panah dengan tenang dan berani.

Tenang dan berani.

Rasanya aku familiar dengan dua kata itu. Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu program acara kartun.

Terdengar bunyi 'syaaat' saat aku melepas ekor panahku. Semoga saja panah itu melesat menuju objek yang kuinginkan.

"Waaaa! Itu sungguh keren, Neku-kun! Caramu memanah sungguh menakjubkan! Kau lihat itu 'kan, Shiki?" kata Shiki yang berteriak terhura melihatku memanah. Dia juga menanyakan pendapatnya itu ke Dopplegangernya.

"Ya. Dia bahkan bisa memanah objek apel itu dengan mata tertutup," kata Doppleganger Shiki.

Tunggu. Apel?

Aku pun membuka mataku. Dan ternyata benar. Panahku menembus sebuah apel yang ada di atas kepala Dopplegangerku. Bahkan panahnya terlihat menancap dengan dalam di pohon yang kini dibuat bersandar dopplegangerku.

"Tidak. Aku salah sasaran," kataku dengan keringat yang baru saja meluncur dari dahi ke pipiku.

"Hah?" gumam Shiki dan Dopplegangernya bersamaan. Shiki memiringkan kepalanya sedangkan Dopplegangernya memajukan kepalanya ke arahku. Sepertinya dia tahu maksudku.

"Sasaran Aku sebenarnya adalah aku," ucap Dopplegangerku yang kini sudah tidak bersandar di pohon. Dia juga mengambil apel yang ada di atas kepalanya. Tentu dengan menarik panahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau gila," kata doppleganger Shiki.

"Kau akan semakin gila waktu dia ada di sekitarmu selamanya," aku berujar sambil menunjuk Dopplegangerku. Dan Doppleganger Shiki hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapanku.

Aku segera membereskan senjataku. Termasuk mengambil kembali panah yang tadi kulesatkan. Panah itu ada di tempat Dopplegangerku bersandar. Dia sungguh jahat karena tidak sekalian mengambil panah itu saat berjalan menuju ke arah Shiki. Sekarang dia malah mengobrol santai dengan Shiki.

"Apa busur dan panah itu bisa dipakai dengan baik?" tanya Doppleganger Shiki saat aku baru saja akan melangkah menuju dimana panahku tergeletak.

"Bisa. Walau aku meragukan kalau talinya sendiri akan segera putus kalau aku menariknya terlalu kuat. Mungkin talinya sendiri masih bisa bertahan beberapa hari ke depan," jawabku sambil memetik pelan tali busurku.

"Baguslah. Setidaknya kau berguna sampai di kota nanti. Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru sampai di kota pertama yang kita tuju nanti."

"Jadi akan ada musuh selama dalam perjalanan nanti?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya. Tapi sebagian besar adalah bandit. Kau tahu 'kan? Seperti perampok."

"Bagaimana dengan monster?"

"Tidak. Makhluk macam itu tidak sebanyak yang kau pikirkan. Walau mereka berkeliaran dengan liar terkadang," jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakin belum dikeramasi.

Aku pun mulai melangkah menuju dimana panahku tadi berada. Di salah satu pohon dimana sekumpulan pohon berada. "Perlu bantuan?" tawar Doppleganger Shiki.

"Aku bukan anak bayi. Aku bisa berjalan ke sana sendiri karena aku punya kaki. Aku juga bisa mengambilnya sendiri karena aku punya tangan," kataku menolak tawaran Doppleganger Shiki. Dia malah memberiku pisau yang panjang mata pisaunya kira-kira 10 sentimeter.

"Untuk jaga-jaga. Berhati-hatilah," ucapnya saat menyerahkan pisau beserta sarungnya itu ke kedua tanganku. Untuk sesaat aku menatapi pisau itu.

Aku bingung kenapa aku diberi benda kecil ini. Memang ini berguna untuk pertarungan jarak dekat bagi pemanah sepertiku. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Hanya untuk mengambil sebuah panah yang tergeletak begitu saja di salah satu pohon di sebuah hutan dekat rumah?

Kalau remaja sekarang mungkin akan menyebutnya alay.

Aku mulai melangkah ke tujuanku. Aku mulai menempatkan busurku menyamping. Melingkari bagian bahu kiriku hingga perut bagian kananku.

Aku tidak mungkin membuang senjata kecil itu begitu saja. Kalau sampai Doppleganger Shiki khawatir seperti itu, sepertinya aku memang harus waspada. Jadi aku memasukkan pisau itu ke kantong yang ada di celanaku.

Ya, kini aku sudah tidak memakai kaos tidur yang menggemaskan itu. Aku memakai jaket tanpa lengan yang kerahnya hampir mencapai depan mulutku dan celana tiga perempat yang warnanya kehijauan muda. Juga dengan alas kaki. Aku sudah tidak bertelanjang kaki lagi. Aku memakai sepatu kulit berwarna coklat. Tentu dengan kaos kaki juga, hanya saja benda itu hanya terlihat sedikit. Panjangnya kira-kira hanya sampai mata kakiku. Cukup sederhana dan simpel untuk—apa yang nanti bisa disebut—sebuah petualangan.

Saat aku sudah sampai pada tujuanku, aku merendahkan tubuhku untuk mengambil anak panah yang tergeletak di dekat pohon. Bagian ujungnya masih basah karena menembus apel tadi. Terlintas dibenakku untuk mengecek apa bagian tajamnya berkarat atau ada bagian yang busuk di badan panahnya. Sayangnya, tidak ada.

Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu adalah karena tadi Dopplegangerku langsung memakan apel itu.

Aku menghela nafas. Kubersihkan ujung panah yang basah dengan sapu tangan polos yang tadi sempat kupungut di dapur rumah Shiki. Entah itu milik siapa sebenarnya. Tapi Doppleganger Shiki menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya waktu aku menatapi sapu tangan itu. Baru kutatapi, belum sama sekali aku menyentuhnya.

Aku tak butuh sebenarnya. Lagipula tak akan ada seorang gadis remaja seusiaku yang nantinya akan menangis di depanku meminta air matanya diusap olehku yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi ternyata benda ini lebih berguna lagi untuk hal lain selain hal yang tadi kuimajinasikan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak terpikir sebelumnya. Mungkin Doppleganger Shiki juga berpikiran seperti itu saat itu? Ya.

Untuk mengelap air mata panahku.

Apa aku terlalu terdengar seperti cowok puitis? Apa aku terdengar seperti cowok kesepian?

Lupakan itu.

Baru saja aku mau berinisiatif untuk berbalik ke rumah Shiki. Ya, baru saja. Sampai suara erangan kesakitan seekor ... hewan, kurasa? Karena aku agak penasaran, jadi aku berjalan lebih dalam ke hutan ini.

Sepatu kulit yang kupakai menginjak rerumputan yang ada di hutan itu. Menimbulkan suara gemerisik lembut yang bisa saja akan didengar seekor hewan berpendegaran tajam beberapa meter jauh di depan. Entah hewan yang akan kutemukan nantinya ini memiliki pendengaran seperti itu atau tidak. Tapi kuharap dia tidak lalu menyerangku karena aku terlihat seperti pengganggu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan matanya.

Sampai di sebuah tempat yang tidak berumput, suara ringkihan—yang lebih terdengar seperti itu daripada erangan—yang kudengar tadi semakin terdengar jelas. Apa dia benar kesakitan? Aku pun semakin mempercepat sedikit langkahku.

Sampai di jalan buntu, aku menemukan seekor ... umh ... mungkin seperti ... babi hutan yang memiliki sepasang tanduk?

Salah satu kakinya terjerat tali dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Tali itu diikat di sebuah paku yang mengkilat. Jadi ini yang disebut jebakan? Tapi ini terlalu sederhana. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya jebakan ini bisa bekerja.

Tapi, persetan dengan bagaimana jebakan ini bekerja. Aku lebih ingin bertanya soal bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan babi—atau apalah sebutannya—malang itu.

Aku teringat dengan pisau yang diberikan oleh Doppleganger Shiki. Lagi-lagi pemberiannya berguna di saat yang tepat. Dia seperti bisa memprediksinya. Aku cukup bersyukur alat yang mengikat salah satu kaki hewan ini adalah tali. Bukan kawat atau sejenisnya yang tidak bisa dipotong oleh hanya sebuah pisau.

Aku mengeluarkan pisau yang ada di salah satu kantong celanaku. Juga dengan menelanjangkannya sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh mengkilat dan tajam yang ia miliki. Dan aku membicarakan soal pisau tajam ini.

Aku mulai berusaha memotong tali ini. Babi yang menyadari kalau aku sedang berusaha memotong tali itu pun memperlihatkan wajahnya ke hadapanku. Dan dia menunjukkan ekspresi lega lalu ... _puppy eyes_? Ah, tidak. Tepatnya _piggy eyes_.

"Aku menolongmu bukan karena aku baik atau ikhlas. Tapi, karena aku kasihan kau begitu lemah dan bodoh bisa terjerat di jebakan aneh ini," kataku yang menatapinya dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat. Babi itu langsung melenyapkan piggy eyes-nya.

Ketika talinya sudah putus sepenuhnya, dia langsung berlari bebas menjauhiku. Ke sebuah jalan dimana tadi aku datang. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya pada saat aku berdiri ke arah dia pergi. Dia terengah-engah dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar. Matanya juga bersinar cerah.

"Grook grroook," kira-kira begitu dia mengeluarkan suaranya. Mungkin seperti sebuah ucapan terima kasih. Dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum saat dia berbalik pergi. Menghela nafas adalah apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya. Rasanya lega bisa menolongnya. Dan tentu saja aku hanya bercanda soal perkataanku tadi.

Baru saja aku akan melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa merasakannya. Tapi aku tak mau memikirkannya. Karena saat aku sudah berbalik, dia sudah mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap menjatuhkannya ke tubuhku. Tentu aku berusaha menghindar secepat mungkin. Ketika aku melompat cepat ke belakang, kapak itu telah menancap di tanah.

Tubuhnya besar dan kekar. Membawa kapak yang gagangnya besar dan terlihat berat. Hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana yang ketat karena pahanya yang besar. Wajahnya juga cukup garang. Namun aku paling terkejut saat melihat matanya.

Putih polos. Tidak ada kornea atau apalah yang biasa disebut itu. Mungkin korneanya ada di dalamnya. Dengan kata lain pria ini membalikkan pandangannya.

Aku sadar aku masih menggenggam pisau yang tadi kugunakan. Aku pun menjulurkan tangan kananku yang menggenggam pisau itu ke arahnya. Menakut-nakuti? Aku tertawa dalam hati. Bahkan kapak dan sebuah pisau kecil itu perbandingan yang sangat besar.

Pria ini masih berusaha mencabut kapaknya yang tertancap di tanah. Sesusah itukah dengan porsi badannya? Aku sendiri masih perlahan mundur dengan keringat yang sudah beberapa kali meluncur dari dahi. Entah kenapa, aku sudah mundur sedari tadi. Tapi aku merasakan kalau pria ini masih dekat denganku.

Rasanya bagian dalam dada ini seperti diremas oleh suatu tangan. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku kalah? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku mati? Apa aku yang dunia nyata juga akan mati? Tanganku mulai gemetar. Dadaku semakin seperti diremas. Pandanganku terhadap pria itu juga bergetar. Rasanya ingin berteriak.

Ya. Berteriak mungkin akan membuat Shiki atau seseorang mendengarnya. Mereka akan menuju ke sini lalu membantuku.

...

...

...

Kenapa aku masih melangkah mundur saja? Harusnya aku berteriak sekarang sebelum dia kembali menyerangku dengan kapaknya. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri? Mengapa hanya untuk berteriak atau sekadar mendesah saja tak bisa? Ada apa dengan diriku? Aku menelan ludahku sendiri.

Dia sudah bisa melepaskan kapaknya yang tertancap. Kini kapaknya terbang ke atas dan sepertinya serangan berikutnya datang lagi. Aku mulai menyiapkan pisauku.

"GRAAH!" teriaknya. Kapaknya datang ke arahku yang lalu kutahan dengan pisau yang kini kutahan dengan kedua tanganku. Kutahan kapaknya yang tentu saja berat.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia kembali mengangkat kapaknya. Kembali ia terbangkan kapaknya ke atas dan mendaratkannya ke arahku. Aku melepaskan pegangan tangan kiriku terhadap pisauku. Sebenarnya apa mau pria ini?

Sayangnya aku lengah. Saat aku baru mau menahannya, peganganku terhadap pisau itu terlepas karena hempasan kapaknya yang sengaja ia lesetkan sehingga kapaknya terhempas ke sisi kirinya. Dia terengah kelelahan namun juga menyeringai. Tentu saja. Keadaan ini bagus untuknya.

Aku bahkan tak bisa menembak dengan panahku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jadi aku hanya melangkah mundur sebanyak dan sejauh yang kubisa. Tapi entah kenapa—mungkin karena jarak sepasang kakinya yang besar—dia hampir berhasil menggores lenganku. Serangannya memang agak lambat tapi terkesan mematikan.

Aku terdesak. Semakin terdesak saat aku sadar sekarang di belakangku adalah pohon. Pria itu mengangkat kapaknya kembali dengan bangga. Sepertinya dia senang dengan hasil pertarungan ini. Tamatlah aku. Aku menghalangi wajahku dengan kedua lenganku. Berpikir kalau nanti bisa saja aku menepisnya dengan lenganku. Kedua mataku juga kupejamkan erat. Jantungku juga berdebar semakin kencang. Kalaupun ada keajaiban datang kemungkinannya tidak akan sampai setengah persen.

Tapi, aku masih berharap pada kemungkinan itu.

-To Be Continue-

A/N: Oke, sebenarnya aku mau ini jadi satu part. Tapi ternyata jadi 3k+ words. Bukannya gak enak kata, tapi aku cuma mau seimbangin sama chapter sebelumnya. *tipe yang gak suka panjang-panjang* *bilang aja males* *dor* Tapi, ini berhasil buat kalian penasaran, 'kan? Muahahahaha~~ XD *abaikan*

Sudahlah. Seperti biasa, maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan di chapter ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya, yang sudah setia menunggu chapter ini update, yang masih jadi silent readers juga makasih. Tanpa kalian, aku mah apa atuh? Kaleng bekas aja minuman isotonik aja bukan. *gak*

'Kay! Don't forget to review guys! I hope I can update faster than before. :D


	5. How Scared Works - Part 2

Dan akhirnya aku kembali! Hehe. Langsung saja, ya~ cuap-cuapnya dibawah saja. Hihi.

Disclaimer: The Worlds Ends With You belongs to Square Enix

Warning: Karena ini AU, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan OOC. Selain itu, typo dan sanak saudaranya juga bisa dipastikan hadir.

Survive or Revive

Chapter 4 – How Scared Works – Part 2

Sudah hampir 15 detik kedua lenganku melayang menyilang di depan wajahku. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau lenganku kesakitan. Atau mungkin aku sudah mati sampai-sampai aku tak merasakan kalau lenganku sudah terluka berat?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Yang pertama aku lihat adalah kedua lenganku yang masih utuh dan baik-baik saja. Aku bersyukur aku masih baik-baik saja. Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa aku masih baik-baik saja? Padahal aku berada pada kondisi yang mengerikan dimana aku akan mati saat pria berperawakan besar itu menjatuhkan kapaknya searah dengan gravitasi bumi kepadaku.

Aku yang penasaran pun menurunkan kedua lenganku. Berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di balik kedua lengan kurusku ini.

Kapak pria itu ternyata telah hilang dari genggaman tangannya. Tidak ada apapun yang ia genggam. Kedua tangannya masih berada di udara atau lebih tepatnya masih berada di atas kepalanya. Tangan tersebut seakan baru saja menggenggam sesuatu. Kapaknya yang hilang mungkin? Aku heran kemana kapak itu pergi meninggalkan pemiliknya.

Untuk beberapa saat kemudian, pria tersebut tumbang. Untunglah aku sempat berpindah tempat saat pria tersebut terjatuh menuju ke arahku. Tapi, apa yang sudah terjadi? Ini masih menjadi pertanyaan saat aku menemukan luka segar—seperti cakaran—di punggung pria itu. Juga dapat kutemukan kapaknya yang tergeletak di dekat pria itu. Mungkin tadi senjatanya yang berat itu terjatuh.

"Apa kamu terluka?" tanya seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Di dekatnya ada seekor serigala berbulu silver yang mengkilat. Kedua tangan orang itu juga memeluk seekor babi bertanduk.

Dari warna suaranya, dapat kupastikan kalau orang tersebut adalah perempuan. Ia memakai kalung yang menggantungkan sebuah lonceng. Celananya hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Ia memakai kaos berwarna merah muda yang lembut dengan gambar tengkorak. Bagiku, kaosnya itu terlalu kebesaran untuk dipakainya. Dia juga memakai topi hitam yang biasa dipakai saat musim dingin dengan pin tengkorak putih yang memantulkan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela pepohonan. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit namun dapat kuketahui kalau rambutnya pirang. Ia memakai alas sepatu yang sederhana.

Apa dia berbahaya?

Aku pun menyiapkan panahku dengan gesit. Kuambil busurku yang tergantung di bahuku. Aku juga menarik panah yang ada di kantongku. Aku bersiaga dan siap menembak orang itu kapanpun. Dengan segenap keberanianku untuk melukai sesama manusia, aku bertanya, "siapa kau?"

"Aku ... namaku Rhyme," begitu ia menjawab lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, membuat babi yang ia peluk itu terjatuh dengan kasar. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan ringan lalu berkata, "tembak saja. Toh, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu."

A-apa maksudnya? Orang ini dalam bahaya tetapi masih bisa tersenyum tanpa beban. Apa dia tak memiliki rasa takut? Manusia mana yang menyerahkan dirinya dengan mudah begitu saja?

Serigala yang berada di sisinya itu menggeram dengan amarah ketika aku sempat meliriknya. Hewan tersebut memasang kuda-kudanya. Mulutnya memperlihatkan gigi tajamnya yang basah oleh liur. Tatapan matanya tajam melihatku. Seperti siap menerkamku setelah aku melepaskan panah ini. Jika aku benar, serigala ini yang telah mencakar pria itu. Tapi apa mungkin hanya dengan cakaran saja pria itu bisa tumbang?

Aku tak kenal orang ini. Aku tak tahu apa dia ini orang baik atau jahat. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa dia benar telah menyelamatkanku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa ia akan menyerangku jika aku menurunkan panah dan busurku. Entah bagaimana kepribadian orang ini, aku harus tetap waspada.

Kira-kira begitu aku berpikir. Berpikir dengan perasaan yang sama saat aku berhadapan dengan pria besar tadi. Dada yang sejak tadi masih saja menyimpan jantung yang berdebar kencang dan kuat. Bahkan setelah lepas dari terkaman pria mengerikan itu.

Keringat turun dari pelipisku. Genggamanku pada busur semakin menguat. Mata ini terus mengincar dada orang bernama Rhyme. Masih terdiam namun bergetar pelan. Masih berusaha mengakurasikan panahku agar nanti tidak meleset.

Akhirnya dengan pasti, aku melepas panahku. Tali busurku tanpa ragu mendorong panahku maju. Kini panahku melesat dan terarah dengan cepat menuju dada Rhyme.

Yang kudapati setelah itu adalah seekor serigala yang kini melompat ke arah panahku. Aku terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan serigala tersebut. Untuk sebelumnya, kukira aku akan terluka karena cakaran serigala silver itu. Namun tidak.

Ya, karena hewan tersebut menangkap badan panahku dengan taring-taringnya yang tajam.

Serigala itu mendarat dengan mulus dan lembut hingga aku bahkan tak mendengar suara gemerisik ketika ia mendarat di dataran yang penuh rumput itu. Setelah serigala itu sudah benar-benar mendarat, ia berjalan menuju Rhyme. Rhyme menerima panahku lalu mengelus lembut moncong serigala itu. Sekarang sang serigala gesit tersebut berputar mengelilingi kaki Rhyme sambil mengusap manja wajahnya di sekeliling betis Rhyme.

"Masih meragukanku?" katanya yang kini menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang berisi panahku. Aku mulai sadar kalau panahku sama sekali tidak melukainya.

Aku melangkah maju menghampiri Rhyme. Lebih tepatnya menghampiri panahku. Aku mendekatinya sampai jarakku dengan Rhyme hanya satu setengah langkah saja. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku untuk meraih panahku yang berada di kedua tangan Rhyme. Setelah aku menerimanya, kedua tangan Rhyme disembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya. Aku juga mengembalikkan panahku ke kantong dimana teman-teman lainnya berada.

Untuk kemudian, perasaan mengerikan yang tadinya menghinggapiku lenyap entah mengapa.

"Mengapa kau memperlihatkan wajah santai ketika aku akan menembakmu? Bahkan tidak takut ketika kau jelas-jelas dalam bahaya," tanyaku ketika aku mengembalikkan panahku ke kantong panah dimana teman-teman lainnya berada.

"Karena aku bukan seperti kamu yang penakut. Aku juga percaya pada Cat," katanya masih tersenyum segar.

"Cat?" ketika aku bertanya seperti itu, ia menunjuk ke arah serigala yang tadi menangkap panahku. Tapi ... tunggu dulu.

"Tapi, dia serigala..."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menamainya Cat," jawabnya dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa. Tentu senyumnya masih tertanam di bibirnya. Apa otot wajahnya tak pernah lelah?

"O-oh," responku terhadap jawabannya yang seakan memintaku untuk jangan protes lebih dari tadi. "Tunggu. Aku bukan penakut."

"Tapi aku bisa melihat kalau tanganmu bergetar saat kamu akan menikamku dengan panahmu. Apa itu bukan takut?" kuakui matanya bagus. Aku tak menyangka kalau dia bisa tahu jika aku gemetaran tadi. "Apalagi saat kau diserang oleh pria itu."

Oke. Aku kalah telak.

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku penakut—"

"Dan aku menyelamatkanmu karena aku ingin balas budi," potongnya saat aku baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatku. Seakan dia tak ingin mendengar elakkan lain dariku.

"Balas budi? Untuk apa? Aku bahkan baru saja mengenalmu. Bahkan belum ada satu jam aku mengetahui namamu."

"Itu balas budi karena kau sudah menolong Hyena," tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memisahkan diri dari tubuh Rhyme yang kuyakini adalah doppleganger milik Rhyme. Ia menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit juga melipat tanganku di depan perutku. Siapa lagi yang kaupanggil Hyena ini? Jangan bilang kalau itu babi yang tadi kuselamatkan.

Dan, ya. Doppleganger Rhyme menunjuk ke arah babi yang sedang bermain dengan serangga yang ada di dekat Rhyme.

"Ah, Ray! Kau mengagetkanku saja. Sudah bangun, ya?" tanya Rhyme yang kini mengelus dadanya. Menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar kaget karena kemunculan Dopplegangernya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi. Saat kau mengangkat tanganmu karena orang ini akan mengancam nyawa kita," jawabnya dengan sedikit penjelasan. "Dan kalau kau mau tahu, kita bahkan belum tahu nama orang yang tadi hampir mengancam nyawamu ini."

"Ah, dia tidak mengancam nyawaku, Ray. Dia hanya takut saja," Rhyme mengelak. Jadi takut adalah alasanku menyerangnya, ya?

"Namaku Neku. Aku mau tanya satu hal," kataku langsung tanpa jeda topik yang lain. Rhyme hanya membalas pertanyaanku dengan anggukan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak takut walaupun aku mengancam nyawamu?"

"Kau punya pertanyaan yang menarik, Neku. Kuyakin kau juga akan mendapat jawaban yang menarik dari Rhyme," sahut Doppleganger Rhyme yang kemudian mempersilakan Rhyme untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jadi kamu ingin tahu mengapa aku bisa setenang itu walaupun kau berusaha membunuhku?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Bisa kau cepat? Basa-basimu itu mulai membuatku terganggu."

Bukannya aku bertanya pada Rhyme tanpa alasan. Tapi memang karena aku penasaran. Mungkin saja aku bisa belajar sesuatu tentang rasa takut dari Rhyme. Kuyakin itu akan berguna suatu saat nanti. Atau bahkan sepanjang masa hidupku sekarang.

Rhyme menghela nafas singkat dan bergumam kecil kepada Cat yang masih mengusap manja wajahnya pada betis Rhyme. Cat pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan duduk manis layaknya anjing kelaparan yang siap menerima _Dog food_ tersaji di piringnya.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang mudah dijawab, Neku. Sebelum aku mau menjelaskan bagaimana aku tidak setakut kamu, persilakan aku menjelaskan bagaimana rasa takut yang kau rasakan tadi bekerja. Bolehkah?"

Aku mengangguk singkat dengan maksud mempersilakan Rhyme untuk menjelaskan apa yang ingin dia jelaskan. Selama itu masih memiliki koneksi dengan pertanyaanku tadi.

"Umumnya rasa takut muncul karena diri kita sendiri. Bukan karena faktor eksternal. Faktor eksternal itu seperti misalnya saat kita dalam bahaya. Memang sebagian ada yang berkata kalau rasa takut muncul karena kita memiliki sebuah atau mungkin beberapa penyesalan. Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi alasan utamanya. Kita merasa takut karena masa depan yang tidak kita ketahui."

Aku sedikit kebingungan. Terbukti dari tanganku yang mulai menggaruk kepalaku yang padahal sudah kukeramasi tadi pagi. Aku pun bergumam, "masa depan yang tidak kita ketahui?"

"Ya. Karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu, otak kita jadi memikirkan hal-hal negatif yang sama sekali tidak kita inginkan. Entah itu secara sengaja atau tidak, aku tidak tahu karena aku belum pernah tahu bagaimana orang lain mengalaminya. Selain otak kita yang memproyeksikan hal yang belum pasti, biasanya hal tersebut juga dipengaruhi penyesalan atau hal-hal yang belum sempat orang tersebut lakukan."

Benar juga. Waktu aku diserang oleh pria itu, aku memikirkan bagaimana jika aku kalah dan mati. Juga saat aku meningkatkan kewaspadaanku pada Rhyme tadi, aku memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak kuinginkan untuk terjadi. Padahal belum tentu semua hal itu terjadi. Nyatanya juga tidak terjadi. Jadi perasaan yang tadi kualami itu rasa takut?

"Tidak hanya sampai perasaan saja. Jika kita tidak bisa mengontrol rasa takut, akan terjadi hal-hal yang semakin tidak diinginkan. Misalnya saja seperti tadi, saat kamu berusaha menembak tepat di dadaku. Mungkin karena panik kemudian tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Itu salah satu tingkah yang timbul dari rasa takut."

"Salah satu?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Ada tingkah lain yang bisa dilakukan. Seperti lari ketakutan, terdiam saking takutnya, atau yang lain. Kuyakin kamu juga pernah mengalaminya."

"Tidak," jawabku. "Aku baru saja merasakan rasa takut tadi."

"Wow," karena jawabanku tadi, Doppleganger Rhyme menganga sedangkan Rhyme sendiri memelototkan matanya. Sesekali juga mengedipkannya dengan siratan penuh tanya.

"Uhm ... Bisa dilanjutkan, Rhyme?" tanyaku meminta ijin kepada Rhyme. Juga untuk mengakhiri suasana aneh ini.

"Oh, maaf!" kata Rhyme yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oke, aku mengerti sekarang mengapa takut bisa terjadi. Itu berarti kau tidak takut karena kau tidak berpikir hal negatif tentang masa depanmu? Tentang apa yang akan terjadi?" tanyaku dengan tebakan disela-selanya.

"Setengah benar dan setengah salah. Aku juga memikirkan yang tidak-tidak kok. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang tidak terlalu memikirkan keadaanku nantinya. Tapi tidak hanya sebatas itu, kok. Seperti yang kuucapkan sebelumnya. Aku percaya pada Cat. Dan kalaupun aku mati, aku juga tidak menyesal. Toh, sebelumnya aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari serangan pria tersebut," jelas Rhyme yang tadi sempat mengelus kepala Cat. Hyena mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Rhyme dengan iri. Rhyme kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengelus kepala Hyena juga. "Tentu saja aku juga percaya padamu, Hyena."

"Apa kau mendapat pelajaran yang menarik darinya, Neku?" tanya Doppleganger Rhyme dengan senyum tulus yang terarah kepadaku. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Lalu mengapa pria itu langsung terjatuh tak berdaya hanya dengan cakaran Cat?" tanyaku lagi kepada Rhyme.

"Karena kuku Cat beracun. Racunnya bisa melumpuhkan lawan. Jadi pria yang ada di belakangmu itu tidak mati. Dia masih hidup. Entah dia hanya terdiam mendengar pembicaraan kita atau pingsan," jelas Doppleganger Rhyme.

"Dan soal kekuatanmu. Apa itu mengontrol hewan?" tanyaku lagi yang membuat Rhyme tertawa kecil. Dopplegangernya pun juga menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, bukan! Lebih tepatnya penjinak. Aku hanya _tamer_," jawabnya membenarkan kesalahpahamanku. Aku hanya mengumam 'oh' sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau _Blessed People_, ya?" gumamku.

"_Blessed People_?" Rhyme menggumam pelan tentang apa yang kuucapkan. Mengapa dia keheranan dengan dua kata itu? Doppleganger Rhyme juga mulai menatapiku dengan waspada.

"Rhyme, sebaiknya kita kembali," Doppleganger Rhyme tiba-tiba menyela.

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Rhyme. Rasanya seperti ia tidak ingin berpisah dariku. Tunggu, kalimatku tadi sepertinya ambigu.

"Rhyme!" sebuah suara menggema diantara pepohonan yang ada di sekitar kami. Arahnya berasal dari belakang Rhyme. Sumbernya pun juga masih terdengar jauh.

"Itu alasannya."

"Ouuh!" Rhyme mengeluh dengan wajah cemberut. "Itu suara kakakku. Sebaiknya aku kembali," jelas Rhyme padahal aku tak bertanya apa-apa.

"Baiklah," balasku kepadanya. Rhyme pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Untuk sejenak, aku menatapi tangan putihnya. Berusaha mencerna apa maksudnya yang kemudian aku mengerti maksud sederhana ini. Dia mengajak bersalaman.

Aku mengambil tangannya kemudian Rhyme yang tersenyum berkata, "senang bisa berkenalan denganmu dan sampai jumpa!"

"Ya. Apa yang kukatakan sama dengan apa yang kaukatakan," jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum tipis padanya.

Begitu kami saling melepas genggaman tangan kami, Rhyme berbalik pergi menghampiri kakaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sesaat. Kemudian Rhyme disusul Cat dan Hyena. Doppleganger Rhyme adalah yang terakhir karena dia menatap sinis kepadaku. Kuyakin dia ingin menunjukkan tatapan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Rhyme. Tak lama ia melakukan itu, ia langsung berlari menyusul wadahnya.

Sebenarnya mengapa Doppleganger Rhyme menatapiku dengan tatapan aneh sejak aku berkata _Blessed People_?

Setelah yakin kalau suara derap langkah kaki mereka tidak tertangkap lagi oleh telingaku, aku membalikkan badanku. Berjalan kembali ke rumah Shiki dan meninggalkan pria yang masih saja tergeletak tak berdaya sejak tadi.

Baru beberapa belas langkah aku berjalan, aku menemui Dopplegangerku bersandar di salah satu pohon. Aku menghadapnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit menganalisis.

"Kau sudah lama bersandar santai di sini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk dengan tangan kiriku yang masih membawa busur.

"Ya. Dan sepertinya Aku menemui seseorang yang menarik, ya?" Dopplegangerku balas bertanya.

"Hanya orang biasa saja. Tidak terlalu menarik," sahutku yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahku yang tadi sempat tertahan.

"Apa kau akan menceritakannya kepada yang lain?"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada alasan berarti untuk memberitahu Shiki dan Dopplegangernya," jelasku sambil berjalan. Aku mendengar Dopplegangerku mulai melangkah mengikutiku. Tak perlu kepastian karena aku tahu hanya dengan mendengar suara langkah lain selain langkahku.

Untuk sesaat aku mendengar Dopplegangerku menghela nafas dan bergumam kecil tentang sesuatu. Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang ia gumamkan. Tapi jika aku menerka, dia bergumam, "tapi bisa saja ada sesuatu yang terungkap."

Aku yang agak heran pun meminta kejelasan tentang gumamannya. Jadi aku menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya, "apa kau menggumamkan sesuatu?"

Dopplegangerku tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan yang seperti mengejek. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi, aku juga malas memaksa Dopplegangerku untuk menjawabnya. Karena aku tahu pasti hanya akan berujung ke suatu hal yang tidak ada gunanya.

Yang kutahu pasti adalah bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

-To Be Continue-

A/N: Yay! Akhirnya selesai juga untuk chapter ini~ lama banget yah aku update ini. Whew. Tuh, udah ada karakter lain! Si Rhyme dan kakaknya! Kakaknya sih, belum tampil maksimal, ya. Cuman suaranya doang. Hahahak. XD

Chapter sebelum-sebelumnya sudah kuedit. Kalau ada yang masih typo atau apa gitu, bilang aja. Juga termasuk chapter ini ya~

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah review. Sudah kubalas via PM, ya~ Buat silent readers juga terima kasih sudah mau baca! Pokoknya tanpa kalian apalah aku ini. :'3

Aku juga minta maaf kalau ada kelancangan selama kalian membaca fanfik ini. Boleh kok marahin aku di box review. Apalagi soal update yang lama. :'3 *bilang aja mau di review*

Okay! Thanks for reading. If you mind, you can leave your review too! And always stay for the next update! :D


	6. History of The Paralel World

Disclaimer: The Worlds Ends With You belongs to Square Enix

Warning: Karena ini AU, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan OOC. Selain itu, typo dan sanak saudaranya juga bisa dipastikan hadir.

Survive or Revive

Chapter 5 – History of The Paralel World

"Wah! Jadi ini Kota Pazuin?" Shiki bertanya dengan wajah terkagum-kagum ketika melihat-lihat situasi keramaian Kota Pazuin.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari rumah Shiki dan Dopplegangernya, kami akhirnya sampai di kota pertama kami. Kota Pazuin.

Kota ini menyimpan kesan segar dan sejuk saat aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam kota ini. Selain itu, kota ini sungguh terlihat ramai dan hijau. Boleh dibilang kalau ini adalah kota yang ramah lingkungan. Hanya dengan lirikan kecil saja aku sudah mendapati tanaman hijau yang lain. Orang-orang disini juga berpakaian normal seperti yang ada di duniaku sebelumnya. Namun warna pakaian mereka didominasi dengan hijau. Mungkin itu adalah ciri khas kota ini dimana orang-orang memakai pakaian yang dominan hijau?

"Benar-benar tidak jauh beda dengan dunia kami," gumamku sambil juga melirik bagaimana orang-orang di pasar saling tawar-menawar.

"Ya. Kota Pazuin yang baru saja kita jejaki ini adalah salah satu kota besar di dunia ini. Sungguh beruntung kita tidak terlalu jauh dengan kota besar," jelas Dopplegangerku dengan senyuman yang bertengger menyebalkan di bibirnya.

"Beruntung?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke wajah Doppleganger Shiki. Apa ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari kota ini hingga dikatakan beruntung? Dan jangan tanya mengapa aku tidak menoleh kepada Dopplengangerku.

"Pazuin adalah kota besar yang sama sekali tidak ada kendaraan bermotor. Jika kau melihat sekitar, hanya ada sepeda, _skateboard, _dan bahkan sepatu roda yang mereka gunakan sebagai kendaraan mereka," sambil mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan Doppleganger Shiki, aku memastikan perkataannya dengan melihat sekitar.

Benar saja. Orang-orangnya sungguh berkendara dengan sepeda, _skateboard_, dan sepatu roda. Tak meragukan kalau kawasan ini udaranya menyegarkan saat aku pertama kali menghirupnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan duniaku yang penuh dengan kendaraan bermotor penuh asap kotor. Aku sungguh berharap kalau suatau saat nanti, duniaku juga akan seperti kota ini.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Aku. Penduduk di duniamu itu sudah terlalu duniawi untuk bisa seperti kota ini. Bahkan jika ada orang yang berpikiran untuk membuat duniamu seperti kota ini, aku tidak yakin akan ada sampai seratus ribu penduduk yang akan mengikutinya," Dopplegangerku menyela impian terselubungku. Memang duniaku penduduknya sungguh terkadang tidak tahu diri. Bahkan memang sangat tidak tahu diri.

"Kau terlalu cerewet. Coba kau tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, aku pasti tidak akan kalah dalam setiap argumen yang kita permasalahkan," ucapku sambil menyembunyikan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku.

"Kalian sungguh tak bosannya berdebat! Jangan lupakan tujuan kita ke sini, Neku! Kau harus membeli senjata yang baru. Ingat?" kata Shiki yang sepertinya lebih terlihat seperti ingin segera mengelilingi Kota Pazuin. Aku hanya membalas perkataan Shiki dengan anggukan meyakinkan.

"Kalau tidak salah toko yang menjual persenjataan dan perlengkapan lainnya ada di bagian utara. Karena kita datang dari selatan, tempat itu akan jadi sangat jauh. Bagaimana kalau kita menyewa sepeda?" usul Dopplegangerku sambil menunjuk seseorang yang dengan semangat menawarkan jasa penyewaan sepeda kepada orang-orang yang berlalulalang di dekatnya.

"Baiklah, walau kuyakin kita akan tetap kelelahan karena harus mengayuh," sejauh itukah sampai harus mengendarai sepeda?

"Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus berjalan sejauh lima kilometer, Aku. Aku tidak ingin betis kita jadi keras, 'kan?" aku tak memedulikan perkataan Dopplegangerku yang menyebalkan itu dan terus berjalan menguntit di belakang Doppleganger Shiki. "Jadi, Aku sudah berani mengabaikan semua yang kukatakan, huh? Ini jadi semakin tidak mengasyikkan."

Aku mendapati Dopplegangerku berada di dekatku saat Shiki baru saja selesai bernegosiasi dengan sang pemilik penyewaan sepeda. Pemilik penyewaan ini adalah seorang bapak dengan postur tubuh gemuk memakai topi hijau bertuliskan Def March. Kira-kira apa maksudnya tulisan di topinya itu?

"Oke! Aku sudah mendapatkan dua sepeda ini dengan harga murah!" teriaknya girang kepada kami. Dopplegangerku menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Hoo! Ternyata kau pintar juga dalam hal seperti ini, ya, Nona Shiki?" tanya Dopplegangerku yang kemudian bertepuk tangan mengapresiasi hasil kerja keras Shiki. Shiki sendiri hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang menyilaukan.

Sepeda yang didapat Shiki adalah sepeda—yang tentunya berwarna hijau—dengan satu sadel depan dan satu sadel di bagian belakang. Cukup untuk dua penumpang. Apalagi ada dua sepeda di sini. Jadi cukup untuk membawa kami berempat menuju tempat tujuan.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan bergantian mengayuh sepedanya. Dengan begitu kita tidak akan terlalu lel—,"

"Tunggu dulu, Aku. Sepertinya idemu itu tidak bisa diterapkan," kata Dopplegangerku yang menyela usul menawanku. Padahal rencananya aku hanya akan mengayuh dua kilometer dan sisanya akan kuserahkan ke Dopplegangerku ini. Tapi, apa alasan Doppleganger ini?

"Kami—yang kau sebut Doppleganger—ini tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda. Itu sungguh wajar. Kami berdua baru saja lahir," jelas Doppleganger Shiki dengan penekanan pada kata sungguh. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari penekanan itu. Tapi sepertinya itu karena aku tidak diperbolehkan mengejeknya hanya karena dia tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Itu berarti aku harus mengayuh sejauh lima kilometer? Dengan tambahan beban di belakang? Itu gila! Itu sama saja dengan berjalan kaki biasa dari sini sampai tujuan! Ini penipuan namanya!

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ... Shiki, kamu nebeng aku aja!" Shiki dengan riangnya menarik lengan Dopplegangernya menuju salah satu sepeda yang telah siap untuk dikendarai.

"Shiki saja tidak keberatan, Aku. Masa' Aku kalah dengan seorang perempuan yang semangatnya meluap seperti itu?" kembali Dopplegangerku mengejekku untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku hanya menanggapi ejekannya itu dengan decihan kesal. Dengan kesal, aku mulai menaiki sadel depan sepedaku. Kemudian aku menaikkan standar sepedaku. Kutaruh kaki kananku di pedal bagian kanan sedangkan kaki kiriku kujadikan sebagai penyangga agar sepedaku tidak jatuh.

"Tunggu apalagi? Bisa kau cepat, Doppleganger lamban?" tanyaku kesal kepada Dopplegangerku yang masih saja melihatku dengan tatapan menyebalkan. Sepertinya dia sungguh senang bisa membonceng di belakangku.

Karena aku tidak mau ditinggal oleh Shiki dan Dopplegangernya, aku langsung bersiap mengayuh sepedaku ketika tubuh Dopplegangerku telah mendarat di sadel belakang. Awalnya, karena aku tahu ini akan menjadi berat, jadi aku akan mengayuh dengan sekuat tenaga. Entah itu pada kayuhan pertama hingga terakhir atau tidak. Namun itu hanya awalnya saja. Pasalnya, pedal yang kukayuh ini sungguh ringan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana, tapi kayuhanku tak seberat dugaanku.

"Apa Aku terkejut? Ini kelebihan sepeda ini. Jika Aku ingin tahu, pemilik sepeda ini membuat sendiri sepedanya. Tentunya dengan kekuatannya," jelas Dopplegangerku yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kudengar.

"Jadi, orang yang tadi itu _Blessed People, _ya?" karena aku hanya berdua dengan Dopplegangerku, tak ada pilihan lain selain merespon penjelasannya. Tapi, lihatlah apa yang kudapat setelah aku bersedia merespon penjelasannya. Dia hanya diam. Sama sekali tidak mengiyakan pertanyaanku.

Daripada bertanya dan membentak mengapa dia tidak membalas responku, lebih baik jika aku fokus mengendarai sepeda ini sampai tujuan sambil melihat-lihat lebih detil keadaan kota ini. Jujur aku masih penasaran dengan dunia ini. Siapa tahu aku bisa belajar sesuatu dari kota ini? Lagipula kau juga tidak ada niat untuk berbicara lebih dengan Dopplegangerku.

Sambil sedikit mengelilingi kota ini dengan bersepeda, aku mendapati hal-hal unik yang jarang kulihat. Salah satunya adalah bagaimana orang-orang kota ini bercocok tanam. Biasanya orang-orang akan bercocok tanam di tanah, entah itu dataran rendah atau dataran tinggi. Namun saat aku mendongak dan melihat apa yang ada di atap rumah mereka, sebuah kejanggalan membuatku penasaran. Penduduk Kota Pazuin bertani, berkebun, bahkan berladang di atap rumah mereka! Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Entah bagaimana media bercocok tanam yang mereka pakai. Juga entah ada bahan apa yang ada di bangunan-bangunan rumah mereka. Tapi ini cukup tidak masuk akal. Atau lebih singkat dibilang absurd.

Walaupun absurd, tapi aku sungguh ingin bertanya kepada penduduknya tentang bagaimana sistem cocok tanam mereka. Sambil mengendarai sepeda, mataku tak henti-hentinya berusaha meniti tiap keunikan itu. Hingga kepalaku yang mendongak mengikuti arah mataku ke belakang untuk hanya melihat beberapa sistem cocok tanam unik itu.

Yang satu ini tidak begitu unik. Tapi aku cukup terkesan. Jadi waktu aku melewati sebuah bundaran—yang sepertinya itu berada di tengah kota—besar, aku menemukan kobaran api. Tidak begitu besar. Kira-kira tingginya hanya setinggi sebuah biola biasa berukuran tiga perempat, tetapi panasnya bisa membuatku berkeringat. Awalnya kukira ada kebakaran yang sedang terjadi. Namun setelah aku memutarinya untuk mencapai sisi jalan lainnya dan melihatnya lebih cermat, itu bukan hanya sekadar api yang berkobar. Ternyata di dalamnya ada sebuah panggung yang berukuran sedang! Aku sungguh tidak percaya bagaimana orang bisa masuk ke panggung atau keluar dari panggung itu. Atau bagaimana penduduk kota ini mendesainnya. Atau untuk tujuan apa penduduk Pazuin membuatnya.

Bahkan di kota yang sungguh sejuk dan menyegarkan ini terdapat area yang membuat panas dan gerah. Untuk apa dibuat tempat seperti itu? Dari pengelihatanku, rasanya tak ada pertunjukan menarik yang bisa dilakukan penduduk sekitar sini. Karena sejauh yang kulihat sejak tadi adalah orang-orang yang berlalulalang membawa hasil tanam mereka. Entah itu menjual atau mengumpulkannya di satu tempat hingga menumpuk banyak.

Dan lagi. Apa mereka tidak takut kalau saja api-api itu bisa terbawa angin dan membakar sekitaran pemukiman warga?

"Kota ini sangat menarik!" komentarku dengan nada yang agak riang saat aku benar-benar tak merasakan panas dari api tadi.

"Hoo? Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar Aku merasa senang. Jika aku benar, kau sungguh terkesan dengan keunikan di kota ini. Tapi, agar Aku tahu saja. Apa yang Aku lihat sekarang, tidak hanya berada disini saja. Keunikan lain juga bisa ditemukan di kota lain," jelas Dopplegangerku yang awalnya agak kaget dengan komentarku tentang kota ini.

"Bukankah kau juga sudah tahu kalau aku hanya menikmati hal-hal menyenangkan dalam hidupku? Seharusnya kau tak perlu kaget hanya karena aku senang dan sangat tertarik dengan hal yang menarik," aku belas menjelaskan soal respon yang ia berikan saat mendengar komentarku tadi. "Jadi masih ada keunikan lain di dunia ini? Kalau begitu aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya!"

"Sayang sekali, tujuan Aku sampai di dunia ini bukanlah bertamasya melihat-lihat keunikan yang ada di dunia ini. Aku tahu, 'kan?" mendengar tolakan tidak langsung dari Dopplegangerku membuatku kehilangan rasa senangku. Aku mengeluh penuh umpatan atas apa yang telah ingatkan padaku.

Yah, daripada aku semakin dibuat jengkel oleh Dopplegangerku, lebih baik aku kembali menikmati kota ini.

Tak lama setelah kekagumanku kembali terpenuhi, aku mendapati Shiki yang berada di depanku berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Aku pun menarik rem sepedaku agar bisa berhenti tepat di dekat Shiki dan Dopplegangernya berhenti.

"Jadi ini tempatnya?" kataku yang baru saja memakirkan sepedaku di dekat sepeda Shiki. Ternyata lima kilometer tak sejauh yang kukira. Atau aku saja yang terlalu menikmati kota ini hingga aku tak merasa kelelahan?

"Ya dan lihatlah, kita cukup beruntung karena di seberang toko persenjataan dan perlengkapan ini ada sebuah penginapan. Jadi kita tak perlu mengayuh sepeda lagi untuk mencari penginapan," ujar Doppleganger Shiki sambil menunjuk sebuah penginapan yang ada di seberang toko persenjataan dan perlengkapan.

"Ayo! Jangan habiskan waktu kalian!" Shiki menghardik kemudian mendobrak lembut pintu toko persenjataan dan perlengkapan. Ketahuilah bahwa pintunya tertutup kembali secara otomatis.

"Shiki sungguh bersemangat bukan? Sama dengan orang yang baru saja bersedia memboncengkan aku," Dopplegangerku menyindirku. Aku hanya berjalan tak peduli menuju pintu toko.

Begitu aku membuka pintu dan memasuki toko tersebut, aku merasakan suasana yang sama saat pertama kali aku datang di kota ini. Sejuk dan menyegarkan. Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahkan di dalam ruangan sekalipun masih ada suasana yang sama. Karena yang kukira sebelumnya adalah rasa biasa atau bahkan rasa saat aku melewati bundaran panggung tadi.

"Selamat datang di toko kami! Ada yang bisa kami bantu untuk kalian, para Kembaran?" pemilik toko ini tersenyum menyapa dan menawarkan bantuannya kepada kami. Tapi, bagaimana mereka tadi menyebut kami? Para Kembaran?

"Apa maksudnya dari Kembaran?" tanyaku dengan bisikan kepada Doppleganger Shiki yang baru saja masuk dan kebetulan berada tidak jauh dariku.

"Orang-orang, uhm... seperti... penduduk asli dunia ini, menyebut orang yang memiliki Doppleganger dan Dopplegangernya dengan Kembaran. Entahlah, mungkin karena kita seperti anak kembar?" jelas Doppleganger Shiki. Ada sedikit keanehan pada cara bicaranya. Apa maksudnya 'seperti' pada 'penduduk asli dunia ini'?

"Mengapa kau bilang seperti penduduk asli dunia ini?" aku kembali bertanya kepada Doppleganger Shiki. Tentunya dengan berbisik juga.

"Ya! Bisakah kau memberi kami panah dan busurmu yang terbaik?" tiba-tiba Shiki menjawab tawaran bantuan pemilik toko tadi dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Entah apa modus dibalik itu.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Lebih baik kita fokus soal persenjataan dan perlengkapanmu dulu," Doppleganger Shiki yang baru saja berbisik kepadaku itu kemudian menyusul Shiki. Baru setengah jalan, dia malah berbalik ke hadapanku. "Oh! Kau mau busur yang bagaimana?"

"Terserah. Yang jelas jangan terlalu berat agar aku tidak kesusahan membawanya," jawabku sejelas mungkin yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Doppleganger Shiki.

Aku tak mengikuti Doppleganger Shiki. Aku lebih tertarik ke bagian perlengkapan. Tepatnya bagian pakaian. Tak kusangka pakaian-pakaian yang ada disini adalah pakaian yang sederhana. Maksudku bukan model zirah berbahan baja yang berat. Yang kutemukan di sini hanyalah pakaian kain yang biasa dapat ditemukan di duniaku yang biasanya. Apa ini benar-benar sungguh dunia yang dimaksud Dopplegangerku?

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Dopplegangerku dimana? Dia tidak ada di dalam toko. Atau dia memang tidak masuk toko sejak tadi? Atau dia sudah kembali bersatu denganku? Tapi, aku tak mendengarnya ceriwis berkomentar pada setiap apa yang kupikirkan. Kemana dia pergi?

Aku mengabaikan keberadaan pasti Dopplegangerku. Sekarang mataku fokus pada sebuah pakaian yang memikatku. Sebuah baju tanpa lengan yang bahan kainnya seperti jaket. Warnanya biru keunguan gelap sedangkan di tengahnya biru keunguan dengan kontras yang lebih cerah. Kedua warna yang gelap dan terang itu dibatasi oleh warna kuning tipis yang menjulur ke bawah. Sebenarnya modelnya sama dengan apa yang kupakai sekarang. Kerahnya pun juga tinggi dan tebal yang kuduga juga bisa menutupi mulutku. Di dekat baju tersebut—tepatnya di bawah baju tersebut—juga terdapat celana tiga perempat putih yang cukup besar. Ada sabuk hitam yang juga terpasang di pinggang celana tersebut.

Bukannya aku suka dengan model yang seperti ini. Tapi aku suka warnanya.

"Kamu mau itu, Neku? Aku bisa menawar lagi jika bisa!" ujar Shiki yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Membuat pandanganku pada pakaian tersebut terhalang.

"Jika kau bisa. Aku minta tolong," aku memohon tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah! Bu! Boleh aku tawar yang ini juga?" Shiki berjalan cepat ke arah pemilik toko sambil membawa pakaian yang tadi kuinginkan.

* * *

><p>"Huwah! Akhirnya kita selesai juga berbelanja!" keluh Shiki yang kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur yang ada di kamar penginapan ini.<p>

"Aku sempat tidak percaya soal kemampuanmu dalam tawar-menawar. Darimana kau belajar itu Shiki?" tanya Doppleganger Shiki kepada tuannya yang sudah telentang di kasur itu.

Shiki pun kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya hingga terduduk di kasur yang ia tempati, lalu berkata, "ayah dan ibuku pemilik perusahaan otomotif. Mereka sangat ahli dalam tawar menawar dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan perekonomian. Mungkin kemampuan itu juga menurun padaku."

"Berarti, nantinya kau akan menggantikan posisi mereka?" tanyaku langsung pada poinnya.

"Tidak."

"Huh? Mengapa?" aku kembali bertanya dengan penuh kebingungan. Mengapa ia tidak mau meneruskan apa yang telah ada? Bukankah itu lebih mudah daripada membuat lapangan pekerjaan yang baru?

"Karena aku lebih tertarik pada dunia _fashion. _Maka dari itu, nanti aku akan memilih jurusan desainer. Tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya ingin saja. Lagipula, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang otomotif sekalipun sudah setahun mempelajarinya," jelas Shiki tanpa alasan yang berbelit-belit.

Mengapa dia begitu ingin lepas dari tanggung jawab itu? Bukankah juga lebih nyaman dan mudah meneruskan perusahaan yang telah berdiri lama? Hanya tinggal melanjutkan dan mempertahankan perusahaan tersebut agar tetap hidup. Tidak seperti membuat hal yang baru yang benar-benar dari nol.

"Uhm..."

"Ada apa Shiki? Apa kau meninggalkan sesuatu?" tanya Shiki pada Dopplegangernya yang celingukan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Neku, mana Dopplegangermu?" tiba-tiba Doppleganger Shiki bertanya hal itu padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng dan menyiratkan agar ia jangan bertanya lebih dari itu.

"Kesampingkan itu. Jelaskan padaku soal apa yang tadi ingin kau jelaskan," aku memotong topik Doppleganger Shiki dan membahas topik yang lain. Yaitu soal kata 'seperti' pada 'penduduk asli dunia ini'.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku tidak diperbolehkan membahas hal ini. Tapi, karena kita akan menentang Sang Pembuat, kurasa ini bukan masalah besar lagi. Jadi akan kuberitahu kalian apa yang kutahu."

"Itu lebih baik. Lebih baik daripada kami tidak tahu apa-apa," kataku yang kemudian disahut oleh Shiki.

"Soal Kembaran tadi? Aku tadi mendengar sedikit kalian yang berbisik. Jujur aku juga penasaran, Shiki."

Setelah Shiki berkata demikian, pandangan kami berdua tertuju pada Doppleganger Shiki. Doppleganger Shiki yang ditatapi seperti itu menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia bersiap untuk banyak hal yang akan ia jelaskan. Atau mungkin mengeluh karena risih ditatapi oleh kami.

"Jadi, dulunya dunia ini hanyalah dunia kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa di dunia ini. Bahkan penghuni manusia satupun tak ada."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sang Pembuat?" tanya Shiki yang mulai memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku dengar kabar kalau dia datang dari duniamu. Entah itu benar atau tidak. Tapi aku cukup percaya setelah tahu benar kalau dulunya dunia ini tidak berpenghuni. Dan aku semakin percaya saat menemukan sebuah cara yang menghubungkan dunia ini dengan dunia kalian. Sayangnya itu adalah suatu tempat. Aku tidak tahu pasti dimana tempat itu, tapi aku yakin itu adalah tempat yang jauh."

"Oke. Itu menarik. Tapi, kau sama sekali belum menjawab soal penduduk asli dunia ini," aku memastikan agar Doppleganger Shiki tidak lupa membahas bagian itu.

"Tentang itu. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya kalau dunia ini kosong. Aku tak tahu apakah dunia ini juga memiliki hubungan lain selain dunia kalian. Tapi aku berani bertaruh kalau kesimpulanku ini benar. Penduduk yang ada disini, semuanya, berasal dari duniamu. Tak ada pengecualian," aku sudah agak tersentak mendengar dua kalimat terakhir Doppleganger Shiki. Shiki juga sama halnya denganku.

"Itu mengerikan. Melihat kota ini saja, sudah ada banyak sekali penghuninya," Shiki merespon sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa tidak percaya.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu. Bukankah artinya mereka memiliki Doppleganger juga? Dan bukankah mereka juga diberi dua pilihan itu?" tanyaku yang semakin interogatif. Semoga aku tak membubuhi bumbu emosi juga.

"Mereka... sudah kehilangan ingatannya sebagai penghuni di duniamu. Itu bisa terjadi karena Doppleganger meninggalkan tuannya," aku membelalakan mataku. Shiki sendiri semakin tidak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Dopplegangernya. "Jadi kami, para Doppleganger, memegang kendali atas semua ingatan kalian. Jika kami benar-benar telah meninggalkan kalian atau menghilang atau bahkan lenyap karena mati, bisa dipastikan semua ingatan kalian dari dunia kalian akan hilang."

"Sekalipun nama?"

"Bahkan nama sendiri juga tidak akan ingat."

Shiki hanya menggigit jarinya. Sedangkan aku? Terduduk di kasurku dan meremas sprainya.

"Soal pilihan itu juga, mereka tidak akan ingat. Pokoknya, yang mereka tahu setelah mereka hilang ingatan adalah bahwa mereka memang lahir di dunia ini. Urusan siapa keluarga mereka, mereka tidak peduli."

Ini sudah bukan main-main. Ini sudah beranjak ke sebuah permasalahan yang serius. Ini juga bukan sekadar menjawab pilihan yang diberikan. Rasanya seperti aku sudah lahir di dunia baru dengan aturan yang sudah ada. Aku sungguh tak tahu mau berkata apa lagi mendengar semua penjelasan Doppleganger Shiki.

"Apa itu membuat kalian takut?" Doppleganger bertanya padaku dan Shiki.

Aku sendiri masih membelalakan mataku tak percaya. Memang aku sudah tidak meremas sprai kasur lagi. Tapi tubuhku yang gemetaran membuat kedua tanganku memeluk diriku sendiri erat. Kepalaku juga kutundukkan hingga aku bisa menatapi lantai bersemen kelabu di kamar ini. Sepertinya rasa takutku kembali datang menghantuiku. Aku jadi tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Doppleganger Shiki.

Shiki sendiri kulihat baru saja menurunkan tangannya yang jarinya ia gigiti tadi. Kudengar suara helaan nafas yang cukup panjang darinya. Apa ia tak takut?

"Itu cukup bagus. Tak ada yang perlu kuingat dari duniaku sebelumnya. Jadi aku tak perlu takut kehilangan ingatan," Shiki menjawab dengan tenang tanpa getaran di suaranya. Namun Shiki sepertinya belum selesai bicara, "tapi aku punya pertanyaan untukmu."

Aku yang mulai penasaran pun mengangkat kepalaku. Penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Shiki. Yang kutangkap pertama kali adalah wajah Shiki. Ia tersenyum, namun matanya tajam. Seperti ia serius namun bibirnya memaksanya untuk membuat suasana tetap santai. Sulit jika dibayangkan, namun memang itu kenyataan yang kudapat.

"_Survive or Revive. _Apa yang terjadi jika aku memilih _Survive _dan apa yang terjadi jika aku memilih _Revive?_" perntanyaan Shiki agak membuatku bingung. Apa ia sedang bercanda? Tapi dengan tatapan itu, rasanya tidak mungkin. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah tahu?

"Maaf. Tapi, untuk itu aku tidak tahu. Sekalipun aku Doppleganger yang dibuat oleh Sang Pembuat sekalipun. Aku saja tidak tahu aku berasal dari apa," Doppleganger Shiki menjawab. Jawabannya sungguh berbeda dari pernyataan yang kudapat dari Dopplegangerku. Tapi, diantara Dopplegangerku dan Doppleganger Shiki rasanya tidak ada yang berbohong.

Ini sungguh aneh. Mengapa Dopplegangerku bisa tahu apa yang Doppleganger Shiki tidak tahu? Aku jadi ingin membahas soal ini.

Tapi, sialnya. Tubuhku bahkan masih gemetaran. Mengapa rasa takut ini jadi tak terkontrol seperti ini? Arggh! Bahkan mengeluarkan suara pun rasnaya juga tidak bisa. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Baiklah. Tak apa jika kau tak tahu," Shiki mengakhiri keingintahuannya. Sial. Aku jadi kehilangan kesempatanku karena rasa takutku ini. Mengapa ini bisa terjadi, sih?!

"Bagaimana jika kita membahas hal yang lain?" Doppleganger Shiki memulai pembicaraan kembali dengan ide mengambil topik lain.

Bagus. Sekarang aku benar-benar kehilangan kesempatanku.

-To Be Continue-

A/N: Hai! Aku kembali dengan update yang lebih cepat dari biasanya! :D

Kalian tahu? Aku langsung publish chapter ini tanpa baca ulang. jadi aku gak tahu kalau ternyata ada banyak typo dan horizontal line-nya ada yang hilang. Tapi tenang saja~ Sudah kuperbaiki kok. ;'3

Whew! Aku agak kewalahan bikin chapter 5 ini. Gimana, ya? Pertama, udah gonta-ganti judul sampe 4 kali atau bahkan kayaknya lebih. Kedua, pengennya cuman dibikin 3-4 halaman. Eh, malah jadi 6 halaman lebih dikit. Yaudah, sih ya. Sekalian aja, daripada dibikin part-part lagi. :')

Lagian aku juga gak rela bagian ini dibuat part. Karena chapter ini penting buat kelanjutan nantinya. Apalagi ini berkaitan soal sejarah dunia paralel. Apalagi ada perbedaan di penjelasan Doppleganger Shiki dan Doppleganger Neku. Jadi aku pengen hati-hati banget nulis chapter ini. *gaya amat lu* Tapi serius. Aku bahkan udah kepikiran suatu hal menarik. :D Jadi selamat bertanya-tanya soal Doppleganger Neku yang sangat misterius itu! XD

Belum ada chara lain yang nongol, ya. Tapi di chapter selanjutnya ada kok. Tenang aja~ aku udah punya gambaran soal beberapa chapter berikutnya. Semoga gak kecewain juga, sih. :p

Okay~! Makasih buat silent readers yang udah sempetin baca. Juga buat review yang aku juga gak tahu ada apa gak. *dia belum ngecek* Kalau ada, ntar aku balas via PM. ;) Maafin juga kalau ada yang kurang berkenan di chapter ini. Kalau ada typo atau eyd yang masih salah, lapor via review juga boleh. :D

Aaaand~ Don't forget to leave your review on this chapter! Stay patient for the next chapter guys! :D


	7. A Man Who Lost His Memories

Disclaimer: The Worlds Ends With You belongs to Square Enix

Warning: Karena ini AU, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan OOC. Selain itu, typo dan sanak saudaranya juga bisa dipastikan hadir.

Survive or Revive

Chapter 6 – A Man Who Lost His Memory

"Bagaimana jika kita membahas hal yang lain?" Doppleganger Shiki memulai pembicaraan kembali dengan ide mengambil topik lain.

Bagus. Sekarang aku benar-benar kehilangan kesempatanku.

"Seperti apa?" Shiki bertanya pada Dopplegangernya. Dia tidak memiliki topik untuk dibahas. Sepertinya satu-satunya topik yang ingin dia bahas adalah soal _Survive or Revive_ tadi.

"Seperti..." Doppleganger Shiki kemudian menggumam kecil. Telunjukknya menyentuh jidatnya, mengisyaratkan kalau dia sebenarnya sedang berfikir keras soal topik pembicaraan selanjutnya.

Coba saja sebelumnya aku tidak takut. Aku pasti sudah bertanya banyak hal soal ketidaktahuan Doppleganger Shiki. Sampai sekarang aku masih terbayang-bayang apa jadinya nanti kalau hal buruk terjadi padaku. Mentalku ternyata hanya sampai—

"Oh! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu soal Dopplegangermu, Neku."

Aku tersentak di tengah ketakutan yang meliputiku. Doppleganger Shiki penasaran dengan Dopplegangerku? Tapi, apa yang dapat kuberitahu padanya soal Dopplegangerku?

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil untuk membalas permintaan Doppleganger Shiki.

"Sebenarnya, dia siapa?"

Masih merasa takut, aku juga jadi merasa terkejut. Mengapa dia bertanya hal seperti itu padaku?

"Mengapa dia bisa memilihmu yang kelihatan lemah? Apa saja yang ia katakan padamu saat kalian pertama kali bertemu? Apa ada hal yang ia sembunyikan?" Pertanyaan Doppleganger Shiki semakin bertambah selama aku terdiam menatapnya.

Coba saja aku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Coba saja aku tidak setakut ini. Mungkin aku perlu sesuatu yang bisa membuatku lupa dengan rasa takut ini?

"Hei? Kau dengar Shiki, 'kan? Tidak perlu takut kalau nanti Dopplegangermu sampai tahu. Kami akan merahasiakannya dari Dopplegangermu kok," Shiki kemudian memberiku rasa aman dengan penawarannya. Sepertinya dia juga penasaran dengan Dopplegangerku.

Aku yang masih ditatapi oleh dua wanita ini malah merasa semakin takut. Uh! Aku benci rasa takut ini. Setidaknya aku harus bisa menyampaikan sesuatu.

"A..."

Doppleganger Shiki dan Shiki seperti memasang telinganya dengan baik saat aku mulai mengeluarkan suaraku.

"A-apa kita bisa ganti suasana dulu?" aku bertanya dengan nada yang tidak teratur, terdengar gemetar dan tempo yang cepat. Aku jadi malah memeperlihatkan pada mereka apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Kamu masih takut, ya, Neku?" Nah. Tebakanmu terlalu benar, Shiki.

Doppleganger Shiki menghela nafasnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Rasanya seperti kepalanya sudah keberatan oleh sesuatu. Kasihan.

"Uhm... bagaimana kalau kita ke atap penginapan ini? Kalau gak salah ada perkebunannya juga, 'kan? Hitung-hitung buat kamu baikan," Shiki memberi saran dengan diakhiri cengiran yang aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya ia memberi cengiran di akhir kalimatnya itu. Ada yang lucu saja tidak.

"Baiklah. Ayo," ajak Doppleganger Shiki yang kemudian berdiri dari kasurnya dan menuju ke pintu kamar ini. Disusul dengan Shiki di belakangnya.

Aku berusaha menggerakan kakiku turun. Dapat kulihat kalau kakiku sekarang sedang gemetaran karena ketakutan. Hal itu membuat pergerakan turunku sangat perlahan, hingga aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau kakiku ternyata telah menyentuh lantai. Wajahku malah berkeringat dingin.

Shiki yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya mulai meraih tangan kananku dan menariknya dengan kasar. Aku sendiri nyaris terjungkir kalau saat itu aku tidak berpegangan pada kasur. Walaupun hampir terjungkir, Shiki tetap menarik tanganku kasar. Ingin menahannya, sayangnya rasa takut menurunkan kekuatanku. Sekarang kekuatan Shiki seperti kekuatan sepuluh tangan yang ada di sebuah iklan deterjen.

Shiki terus menarikku keluar dari kamar. Ia menarikku menuju tangga yang jaraknya sepuluh langkah dari kamar kami. Ia masih belum berhenti menarikku walaupun kami sedang menaikisatu per satu anak tangga itu sekalipun. Padahal berbahaya menarik orang di saat menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Sempat aku mendengar cengiran yang sepertinya keluar dari mulut Shiki. Jadi dia sengaja melakukan ini, ya?

Sampai ujung tangga, ada pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sepertinya Doppleganger Shiki yang sudah membukanya. Terbukti karena kini ia sudah berdiri di balik pintu itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku dan Shiki. Senyumnya terukir seperti sebuah sambutan untukku dan Shiki. Shiki kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya tepat saat dia sampai di pintu, membuatku berhenti sejenak karena kelelahan ditarik oleh tangannya.

Terdengar suara teriakan ceria yang panjang dari luar. Suara Shiki itu perlahan menghilang dan kemudian berganti menjadi sebuah percakapan dengan Dopplegangernya yang tidak kuketahui apa topiknya. Aku yang semakin penasaran kemudian melangkah keluar melewati pintu itu.

Yang kudapat adalah sebuah pemandangan yang menarik. Di mana lampu yang bentuknya seperti lampu taman itu menyala di setiap pinggiran atap penginapan ini. Cahaya bulan dan bintang juga senantiasa menghiasa keindahan malam ini. Kalau dilihat ke seluruh penjuru, apalagi ini di lantai tiga yang notabene cukup tinggi, aku dapat melihat suasana kota yang indah dari sini. Sungguh indah melihat kota yang setiap atapnya juga dihiasi dengan lampu taman. Di depanku juga ada sesuatu hal yang sejak tadi siang telah menarik perhatianku. Ya, tanaman di atas penginapan. Aku pun semakin mendekati tanaman-tanaman itu.

Sulit dipercaya kalau media yang digunakan ternyata sederhana. Hanya beberapa pot yang bentuknya memanjang dan tentu saja tanah. Agak mencengangkan karena tanaman yang kulihat ini bentuknya seperti pohon apel.

"Apa ini pohon apel?" tanyaku pada Doppleganger Shiki.

"Ya. Jika kau bertanya bagaimana akar mereka bisa tumbuh, akarnya jelas tumbuh memanjang mengikuti bentuk potnya."

"Tapi kalau seperti itu, nanti tanamannnya bisa jatuh, 'kan?" padahal dalam satu pot itu juga tidak hanya tertanam satu pohon. Kira-kira bisa dua sampai tiga pohon.

"Tentu tanah yang digunakan bukanlah tanah biasa. Tanah yang digunakan adalah Tanah Baluda. Tanah itu memiliki massa yang lebih besar daripada massa tanah biasanya. Sebutir saja beratnya bisa antara lima sampai sepuluh kilogram. Menakjubkan bukan?" itu bukan menakjubkan lagi. Itu irasional.

"Apa kita boleh memetik apel-apel menyegarkan ini?" Shiki kemudian bertanya.

"Boleh. Tapi mungkin kita akan dikenakan biaya. Jangan ambil terlalu banyak!" kata Doppleganger Shiki saat Shiki sudah memetik dua buah apel dari pohonnya.

Aku pun juga tertarik memetik satu buah apel dari pohon itu. Aku mengendusnya sedikit. Baunya sama seperti apel yang ada di duniaku. Aku pun menggigit besar apel merah itu. Rasanya sungguh menyegarkan dan manis. Enak di lidah. Rasanya seperti aku bisa menghabiskan beberapa buah untuk mengisi perut.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup untuk hal yang menurut kalian unik ini," Doppleganger Shiki tiba-tiba menyelaku dan Shiki yang sedang makan apel dengan lahap. "Sudah saatnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Neku."

Aku yang baru saja akan melahap apel keduaku memutar badan untuk menatap Doppleganger Shiki yang sudah melipat tangannya. Sepertinya kali ini dia serius. Aku pun mendekatinya dan juga tidak jadi melahap apel keduaku.

"Karena aku juga tidak tahu banyak tentangnya, jadi kurasa aku akan jawab sebisaku saja."

"Begitu juga tak apa. Yang jelas kau sudah berusaha menjawab dan itu sudah cukup," kata Doppleganger Shiki

Doppleganger Shiki kemudian berjalan dan duduk di dekat salah satu pohon apel di mana Shiki memetik apel. Aku mengikuti apa yang Doppleganger Shiki lakukan saat Shiki mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Shiki pun berhenti memetiki apel dan bergabung duduk dengan kami.

Sebelum aku memulai pembicaraan, aku menghela nafas agak panjang.

"Soal siapa dia sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu. Setahuku dia hanya Doppleganger sepertimu. Alasan mengapa dia memilihku, aku juga tidak tahu. Dia mengatakan hal yang sama. Bertanya soal pilihan _survive or revive._ Kemudian dia menusuk jantungku dengan pisau yang entah dia dapat darimana."

"Huh? Kejam sekali caranya!" komentar Shiki.

Tunggu dulu. Caranya?

"Apa maksudmu dengan cara dopplegangerku? Apa kau... bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke dunia ini?" tanyaku kepada Shiki.

"Ya, awalnya aku juga ditanyai soal _survive or revive._ Kemudian, Shiki menyentuh sepasang pundakku. Dia seperti menggumamkan sesuatu dan di sekitar kami kondisi udaranya berubah, membuat bajuku dan Shiki agak berkibar. Shiki kemudian menyuruhku untuk memejamkan mata dan ketika aku sudah boleh untuk membuka mata, tiba-tiba saja aku dan Shiki sudah sampai di rumah perbatasan _Windy Field_ dan _Fortune Forest_ itu. Kau ingat, 'kan? Saat kita pertama kali bertemu," aku pun menganggukan kepalaku. Tapi...

Penjelasan Shiki membuatku iri. Mengapa dia penuh fantasi begitu untuk bisa sampai dunia ini? Sedangkan untukku? Harus ditusuk dengan pisau. Tepat di jantung pula. Aku pun mencemberutkan wajahku sedikit.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Doppleganger Shiki padaku. Aku yang menyadari itu pun kemudian memasang wajah serius lagi untuk bisa kembali ke topik tadi.

"Kemudian ketika aku sadar, aku sudah sampai di Windy Field, tempat permulaan bagiku. Dia pun menjelaskan banyak hal tentang dunia ini. Tentang hasil apa yang akan kuterima jika aku memilih salah satu dari _survive or revive. _Selain itu juga tentang _Natural People _dan _Blessed People._"

Shiki kemudian menganga sejenak dan langsung bertanya kepadaku, "apa yang terjadi jika kita memilih salah satu dari keduanya?"

Shiki yang bertanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku membuatku agak terkejut. Tapi aku tetap memasang muka datar. Tidak perlu grogi. Toh, dia hanya temanku.

"Katanya, jika memilih _Survive, _kita akan tinggal di dunia ini untuk selamanya. Sedangkan jika memilih _Revive_, kita akan dihidupkan kembali. Aku tidak tahu dihidupkan kembali menjadi apa," kataku seadanya. Shiki yang mendengar penjelasan dariku pun kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku dan menatap ke bawah.

"Mengapa dia bisa tahu hal seperti itu?" gumam Doppleganger Shiki penuh tanya. "Tapi, jika seperti itu, tentu kemungkinan besar orang-orang akan memilih _Survive _karena itu adalah pilihan yang aman. Lagipula kalau memang dihidupkan kembali, belum tentu dia akan menjadi orang yang sama seperti sebelum dia datang ke dunia ini. Bisa saja dia akan dihidupkan kembali menjadi binatang atau benda mati. Atau bahkan makhluk di dunia ini pun bisa menjadi salah satu kemungkinannya."

Pendapat Doppleganger Shiki sama dengan pendapat yang kupikirkan selama ini. Manusia umumnya takut akan resiko. Apalagi yang belum diketahui resiko apa yang didapat. Manusia juga tidak ingin jika dilahirkan kembali menjadi sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan. Maka pilihan paling aman adalah dengan memilih _Survive._

"Lalu soal _Natural People _dan _Blessed People, _beri aku penjelasan soal itu," kali ini giliran Doppleganger Shiki yang bertanya. Shiki yang mendengar pertanyaan Doppleganger Shiki mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Sepertinya dia juga penasaran soal itu.

"Dia bilang kalo di dunia ini ada dua tipe orang. _Natural People _yang tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus dan _Blessed People_ adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan," mendengar jawabanku itu membuat Shiki dan Dopplegangernya terdiam. Sepertinya mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei? Jadi ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu soal kedua sebutan itu? Kalian sepertinya belum pernah mendengar sebutan seperti itu. Terutama Doppleganger Shiki. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kalian pikirkan, beritahu aku juga!" aku yang muak dengan situasi itu pun mulai agak marah. Aku agak tidak suka dianggap sebagai seorang informan yang tidak diajak berdiskusi.

"Yah, kayaknya emang kami berdua belum pernah mendengar sebutan kayak gitu selama kami di dunia ini."

Jadi doppleganger bodoh itu berbohong lagi padaku?

"Shiki! Kau tahu kan anak ini tidak suka dibohongi? Apalagi oleh Doppleganger itu," Doppleganger Shiki yang menyadari itu pun mencubit kedua pipi Shiki.

"Hwee~! Maaf!" ucap Shiki yang kesakitan karena cubitan Dopplegangernya.

Aku pun tertawa. Awalnya kecil, tapi kemudian membesar. Rasanya lucu melihat mereka berdua seperti itu. Aku juga baru pertama kali melihat mereka seperti itu. Rasanya juga aku malah lupa kalau sebelumnya aku sedang jengkel karena Dopplegangerku. Oh, rasa takutku juga sudah benar-benar hilang rupanya.

Jadi ... ini rasanya jengkel?

"Uhm... kurasa kau senang jika Shiki yang asli ini dianiaya, ya?"

Tidak, bukan begitu, Doppleganger Shiki.

"Lihat, Shiki! Neku ketawa! Baru kali ini aku lihat dia ketawa! Coba kamu cubit pipiku lagi!" suruh Shiki dengan semangat. Dia memegangi pergelangan tangan Dopplegangernya dan mengarahkannya ke kedua pipinya.

Doppleganger Shiki mulai mencubit kedua pipi Shiki. Dan...

"Pfft... Ahahahahaha!" aku mulai tertawa lagi.

"Sudah! Hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini!" bentak Doppleganger Shiki yang sepertinya sudah muak dengan kelucuan yang ia lakukan bersama Shiki. Ia pun menarik tangannya dan melepaskan cubitannya terhadap Shiki. Shiki sendiri terlihat berbunga-bunga melihatku tertawa. Tak kusangka mereka bisa bertingkah seperti itu.

"Haha! Maaf! Biar aku meredakan ketawaku dulu. Ehehehe," kataku yang diselipi beberapa tawa kecil yang belum mereda.

"Jadi, soal sebutan tadi. Menurut kami berdua, tidak ada yang namanya _Natural People. _Semua orang yang datang kesini dan bertemu dengan kami bersama dengan dopplegangernya pasti mempunyai berkah kekuatan," fakta yang diberikan Doppleganger Shiki itu tidak kusukai sebenarnya. Ngomong-ngomong Doppleganger Shiki memulai pembicaraan lagi ketika tawaku sudah mereda.

"Tapi, kau jangan marah dulu Neku! Bisa saja kalau Dopplegangermu punya alasan tertentu untuk berbohong!" kata Shiki menghiburku. Walaupun itu juga tidak ada gunanya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

"Aku tidak bisa memercayai perkataan kalian. Sekalipun kalian berbicara soal fakta dan informasi yang kalian punya."

"L-lho?"

"Memang kenapa sampai kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kami ini sudah berada di dunia ini lebih lama dari kau!" bentak Doppleganger Shiki yang tidak terima dengan aku yang tidak memercayainya.

"Karena aku punya bukti soal _Natural People. _Bukti itu adalah aku. Aku ini tidak punya berkah kekuatan seperti Shiki!" kataku dengan nada tinggi. Aku sebenarnya juga agak merasa tidak terima dengan ini semua. Aku iri dengan Shiki yang diberkahi kekuatan. Walaupun aku belum pernah melihat kekuatannya secara langsung, namun aku tahu kalau dia diberkahi kekuatan.

Sejenak suasana di sekitar kami menjadi sepi dan menegangkan.

"U-uhm... mungkin saja kamu punya kekuatan, Neku! Tapi kamu sendiri belum menyadarinya. Y-ya! Pasti begitu!" kembali Shiki menghiburku. Berapa kali pun dia menghiburku, itu takkan ada hasil positifnya bagiku. Doppleganger Shiki pun menghela nafasnya.

"Lebih baik kita mendinginkan kepala kita dulu dan membicarakan ini lagi waktu kita memang sudah mendapat jawaban lain. Tentunya juga di belakang dopplegangermu, Neku," kata Doppleganger Shiki yang berdiri dan menatapku. Aku pun juga ikut berdiri,

"Tunggu. Maksudmu, kita harus merahasiakan ini dari dopplegangerku?"

"Aku sudah bilang, 'kan, Neku? Kami akan merahasiakannya dari dopplegangermu. Kalau kamu tanya-tanya ke dopplegangermu, nanti dia bakal curiga, 'kan?" jelas Shiki yang juga baru saja berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau benar. Tapi..."

"Neku. Kau harus menuruti kami. Ini untuk kebaikanmu dan Shiki. Siapa tahu kalian bisa kembali ke dunia asli kalian tanpa resiko yang berat. Kita tidak boleh terlihat mencurigakan di depan orang yang kita curigai," Doppleganger Shiki ikut memberi suara yang lebih kurang sama dengan Shiki.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyetujui dua wanita ini. Lagipula aku juga kalah suara disini. Jadi, apa boleh buat lagi. Aku harus menuruti permainan mereka untuk saat ini. Kami pun berjalan kembali ke dalam. Tepatnya menuju ke kamar kami lagi.

Tapi ketika Shiki membuka pintu menuju tangga, sesuatu mengejutkan kami temukan. Di tangga kami menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya jatuh pingsan di tangga. Shiki sempat berteriak juga.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia mendegar pembicaraan kita?" tanya Doppleganger Shiki waspada.

"Mana kutahu?! Tapi untuk sekarang, kita bawa dulu saja orang ini ke kamar kita. Mencurigakan kalau dia berada di dekat kita selama kita berbicara tadi. Kalau nanti dia sudah sadar, kita akan bertanya padanya," kataku yang mulai mendekati orang itu dan bersiap memapahnya menuju kamar.

Orang ini memakai kaos hitam polos dan celana jins panjang yang juga berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya kira-kira sama kurusnya denganku. Walaupun begitu tubuhnya berat karena aku kurus. Uh, coba aku punya tubuh yang agak sedikit berotot.

* * *

><p>Aku membuka kedua mataku. Sudah pagi rupanya.<p>

"Pagi, Neku! Pasti gak enak ya tidur di sofa itu?" tanya Shiki yang menyambut acara bangun pagiku.

Aku pun bangun dan membuat posisi duduk di sofa itu. Kugaruki belakang kepalaku dan menguap kecil. Karena ulah orang semalam itu, aku jadi harus tidur di sofa yang ada di kamar ini karena orang semalam itu harus tidur di kasur. Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan cewek seperti Shiki tidur di sofa, 'kan? Dan ternyata tidur di sofa itu tidak senyaman yang kukira sebelumnya.

"Pagi, Shiki. Tidak juga. Aku menikmati keempukannya kok," pembohong. "Ngomong-ngomong apa dia sudah sadar?"

"Ya, Shiki sedang bertanya dengannya."

"Dimana sekarang dia?" Shiki pun melirikkan matanya ke arah Dopplegangernya dan orang yang semalam pingsan itu. Aku dan Shiki pun mulai mendekati mereka.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ternyata?" pertanyaan itu sebenarnya tidak penting. Tapi jawaban diamku sudah dimengerti oleh Doppleganger Shiki. Dia pun menghela nafas pendek dan berkata, "tenang, dia tidak dengar apa-apa semalam."

"Lalu siapa dia?"

"Maaf. Aku lupa ingatan. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia ini. Seingatku aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dan ketika aku sadar, aku sudah ada di kamar ini," jawab laki-laki itu. "Tapi aku ingat namaku. Namaku Futoshi."

"Sepertinya dopplegangernya meninggalkannya sehingga ingatannya hilang. Atau mungkin dopplegangernya memang sudah lenyap."

Shiki pun mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat aku melihat ia mendekati pria itu. Sepertinya dia merasa kasihan.

"Jadi kalian ada di sini? Tahukah kalian aku harus mencari kalian kemana-mana pagi ini?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar kami. Jika tebakanku benar, dia adalah Dopplegangerku yang menghilang kemarin.

"Salah siapa kamu kemarin menghilang dan keluyuran sendiri?" ujar Shiki yang menggembungkan pipinya. Ujaran Shiki membuatku menoleh ke lawan bicaranya. Dan ternyata benar, dia Dopplegangerku.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku terlalu menikmati kota ini sampai tidak sadar kalian sudah tidak ada di dekatku. Hasilnya aku malah jalan-jalan di kota sendirian!" jawabnya ditambahi dengan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah. Dopplegangerku pun masuk lebih dalam ke kamar dan mendekati kami.

"Cih!" aku mendecih mendengar jawaban Dopplegangerku. Aku juga membuang pandanganku ke arah Futoshi. Aku agak terkejut saat aku menemukan tatapan tajam di mata Futoshi yang sepertinya mengarah ke Dopplegangerku. Apa hanya aku yang menyadarinya?

"Mengapa Aku mendecih seperti itu?" tanya Dopplegangerku kepada Doppleganger Shiki.

"Apa kau perlu tahu, hah?" ketus Doppleganger Shiki sambil menunjuk dada Dopplegangerku, membuatnya mundur selangkah dengan wajah kebingungan. Ngomong-ngomong aku baru sadar kalau Dopplegangerku bersama seseorang.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku yang akhirnya menoleh juga padanya. Dopplegangerku yang tersenyum menyebalkan pun menjawab.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa! Ada seseorang yang mencarimu, Aku!"

"A-aku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan tampang bingung.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah orang yang bersama Dopplegangerku. Dia memakai topi hitam khas musim dingin yang kuingat hampir sama seperti yang dipakai Rhyme. Bedanya yang ini tanpa pin dan memiliki motif tengkorak. Pakaiannya sederhana. Kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana tiga perempat. Sepatunya berwarna merah dan ia juga memakai kalung tengkorak. Tangan kirinya juga membawa _skateboard_ yang permukaannya memantulkan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela.

"Apa kau tahu keberadaan adikku?" katanya dengan tatapan tajam dan waspada kepadaku.

-To be continue-

A/N: huwwaaaah! akhirnya bisa selesai juga ini chapter! Hehehe... semoga bisa memuaskan kalian. :3

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian bisa mengikuti ceritanya sampai chapter ini? Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan karena kurang jelasnya sesuatu di chapter ini, coba ditanyakan lewat review. Nanti bakal kubalas via pm. Tapi bukan berarti aku bakal kasih spoiler ya! ;) jadi aku bakal kasih tahu apa yang kalian perlu tahu sampai sini aja. Sisanya bakal terungkap di chapter-chpater nantinya kok!

Untuk reviewer, terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review, ya! Terutama untuk Qamara yang udah langganan reviewnya. Makasih lho, mbak. :3 juga buat reviewer baru, sieg, terima kasih juga! Buat para silent readers juga terima kasih sudah mau baca sampai sejauh ini. Apalah aku tanpa kalian ini. :'3

Maafin juga kalau ada yang kurang berkenan di chapter ini. :'3 boleh lho dicurhatin di kotak review. *modus biar reviwernya rame* *mending gak usah diturutin* Kalau ada kesalahan, juga bilang aja. kalau bisa, bakal kuperbaiki lagi. ;)

Terakhir! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa untuk review! :D *tumben pake bahasa indonesia*


	8. Damn Place for Lil' Sister's Friend

Disclaimer: The Worlds Ends With You belongs to Square Enix

Warning: Karena ini AU, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan OOC. Selain itu, typo dan sanak saudaranya juga bisa dipastikan hadir.

Survive or Revive

Chapter 7 – Damn Place for Lil' Sister's Friend

"Apa kau tahu keberadaan adikku?" katanya dengan tatapan tajam dan waspada kepadaku.

Aku agak bingung dengan situasi ini. Tapi tentu saja aku tak memperlihatkan kebingunganku terang-terangan.

Siapa yang dia maksud adik? Aku tidak pernah bertemu seseorang dari dunia ini yang memiliki kakak seperti orang yang baru saja bertanya kepadaku ini. Bahkan aku kenal orang ini saja tidak.

"Aku tanya. Apa kau tahu keberadaan adikku, hah?!" Dia menyergapku. Mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh di lantai kamar yang keras. Hal tersebut membuatku berposisi tidur dengan lengan yang dicengkram erat oleh orang ini. Orang berpakaian preman ini menatapku dengan ganas, seakan aku ini musuh bebuyutannya. Kesalahanku juga tidak mendekatkan diri dengan kasur. Uuh. Padahal tadi aku sudah sengsara tidur di sofa.

"Neku!" Shiki terlihat panik dan menyiagakan sebuah boneka kucing. Untuk apa boneka itu?

"Wow, wow. Tenang dulu. Lebih baik jika semua ini ditanyakan dengan santai, tenang dan berkepala dingin," sahut sebuah suara yang memisah diri dari tubuh orang di atasku ini. Mungkin Doppleganger.

Doppleganger ini pun kemudian meleraiku dengan preman ini. Walaupun lebih terkesan menarik kasar lengan preman ini daripada melerai. Aku sendiri berdiri ditolong Shiki.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya yang hanya kujawab dengan satu anggukan kecil.

"Maafkan kebodohan tuan, saya!" suara lembut dan feminim keluar dari mulut seseorang yang mirip preman itu.

Hening melanda ruangan tersebut. Aku sendiri memandang Doppleganger yang bicara tersebut. Sesaat aku berpandangan dengan Shiki. Aku kemudian melempar pandangan ke Doppleganger Shiki yang malah menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Entah apa maksudnya. Kemudian pandanganku kembali terarah ke Doppleganger yang bicara tadi.

"Jadi..." kataku agak menjeda. "Kau perempuan?"

"I-iya."

Hening melanda ruangan tersebut. Sungguh. Doppleganger preman ini memilik tubuh yang sama dengan si preman. Persis sekali. Tapi suaranya. Perempuan.

Padahal kuyakin akan ada banyak wanita yang terseret pesona lelaki ini. Kalau Dopplegangernya sampai mengeluarkan suara feminimnya, pasti para wanita yang sempat terpesona itu akan reflek menjauh sejauh-jauhnya.

"Aku gak menyangka hal seperti ini bisa terjadi! Hei, Shiki! Kau tidak bilang padaku soal ini!" Shiki menarik-narik lengan baju Dopplegangernya.

"Kau sendiri tidak bertanya." Selanjutnya yang kudengar adalah rengekan dari Shiki yang tidak penting.

"DIAM!" teriak preman itu. Semua pun kembali hening. Karena teriakan tiba-tiba sang preman.

"U-urgh." Futoshi terdengar mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Huh?"

"Bodoh! Tuan sudah membuat orang kesakitan dengan teriakan tuan! Uhm. Aku minta maaf atas ketidaksopanan tuanku ini!" kata Doppleganger preman tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudahlah. Kami juga sudah biasa dengan situasi penuh emosi seperti ini." kata Dopplegangerku yang matanya tertuju ke arahku. Begitu juga dengan Doppleganger Shiki. Shiki sendiri hanya celingukan bergantian memandangku dan Dopplegangerku. Ia kebingungan.

Tapi. Hei! Apa maksudnya yang penuh emosi itu aku?

"Aku tidak mau membuat keributan di tengah keributan, Doppleganger berlalat hijau. Jadi tolong, bisa kau jelaskan siapa dan apa mau orang ini? Atau kau akan angkat bicara sen-"

"Namaku Beat. Dan aku sedang mencari adikku yang tengah malam tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamar di sebelah kamar ini saat aku tertidur. Aku tahu karena aku bangun sekitar pukul duabelas dan menemukan ranjangnya kosong." Sungguh tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang. Tapi, ini lebih baik dan lebih cepat. Jadi aku tak perlu mendengar suara Dopplegangerku yang menyebalkan.

Adik, ya? Kira-kira siapa adik yang ia maksud ini.

"Adik tuanku ini pernah bercerita kalau ia pernah bertemu seorang pemuda di hutan yang ciri-cirinya sama sepertimu." Doppleganger Beat ini pun akhirnya memberi petunjuk padaku.

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau kakaknya Rhyme?"

Seperti suara sebuah anak panah yang mengenai sasaran. Jleb! Kemudian suasana tegang yang sebelumnya merayapi si pemanah tergantikan oleh suara sorak kebanggaan.

"Jadi kau benar orangnya?! Kalau begitu, kemana dia sekarang?! Apa dia meninggalkan suatu pesan atau apapun kepadaku?" Kembali lenganku dicengkram erat oleh Beat. Matanya berbinar lega walaupun nada suaranya seperti orang marah yang sudah habis kesabaran.

"Tidak." Dan satu kata dariku itu sukses membuatnya melepaskan cengkramannya dari lenganku. Kemudian ia berjalan ke salah satu sisi tembok. Ia tinju tembok itu agak keras. Kesal dengan jawabanku? Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Karena memang itulah jawabanku yang aku punya.

"Tapi, jika kau perlu bantuan, sepertinya aku bisa membantu. Toh, rasanya aku butuh membalasbudi soal pengetahuannya soal sesuatu kepadaku." Aku mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya.

Aku tidak benar-benar mengulurkan tangan. Itu hanya makna kiasan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menanyai orang-orang seisi kota ini! Tolong bantu aku menanyainya. Oke?" Belum aku menyetujui ide yang terdengar melelahkan dari Beat itu, dia sudah berlari pergi dari kamar penginapan ini.

"Ma-maafkan tuanku itu! Dia sungguh tidak sabaran kalau sudah berkaitan dengan adiknya itu," kata Doppleganger Beat yang kembali membungkuk meminta permintaan maaf. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan itu.

"Sungguh kakak yang bertanggungjawab, ya? Aku jadi pengen punya abang seperti itu." Shiki kemudian memuji aksi Beat yang menurutku terlalu perhatian itu. Entah mungkin tertular penyakit _big brother complex_ dari seseorang. Atau mungkin dari _sister complex-_nya Beat.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi mengidap _big brother complex_?" Akhirnya aku malah berani bertanya kepada Shiki.

"Apa maksudmu, Neku? Jangan mengataiku aneh-aneh, ya! Aku kan hanya memujinya!" kemudian Shiki terus mengomel tidak terima dengan pertanyaanku tadi.

"Tapi, menanyai penghuni kota. Itu tindakan bodoh, gegabah, melelahkan, sia-sia, dan kurang efektif." sahut Futoshi yang sepertinya sudah tidak kesakitan lagi. "Apa di kota ini memiliki penjaga di setiap gerbangnya?"

"Ya. Dua di setiap gerbangnya." jawab Dopplegangerku dengan warna suara yang kubenci.

"Kalau begitu kita bagi saja. Aku dan orang yang mirip Neku akan pergi sendiri ke gerbang selatan. Kamu, Shiki bisa pergi ke gerbang timur laut. Dan kembarannya pergi ke gerbang utara."

"Lalu aku?" tanyaku yang kemudian menunjuk diriku sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, aku yang ingin memberi bantuan. Kalau aku hanya berleha-leha mendapatkan informasi tanpa melakukan apa-apa, apa gunanya aku menawarkan tenaga?

"Bisa kau mencari Beat bersama orang yang mirip dengannya ini? Bilang saja kita bertemu di penginapan ini lagi kalau sudah ketemu suatu informasi."

Bagus tuan berwatak pengatur. Kau sudah membuatku harus mengelilingi kota besar ini.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!" sahut Dopplegangerku yang sudah main hakim sendiri. Sialan.

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu nama kami? Bahkan kami belum memperkenalkan diri kami." Doppleganger Shiki bertanya dengan curiga dan waspada.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Jangan kira daritadi aku hanya bengong meratapi ingatanku yang hilang saja," jawab Futoshi yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eh? Tapi apa Tuan Pengatur ini tidak apa? Bukannya Tuan baru saja mengeluh kesakitan karena sesuatu?" Doppleganger Beat mengaku khawtir dengan kondisi Futoshi. Apalagi mengetahui kalau itu adalah karena kesalahan Beat.

"Tidak apa. Kalau cuman berjalan mengelilingi kota ini, aku masih bisa. Aku tidak selemah itu, kok," jawab Futoshi dengan senyuman lembut yang sepertinya membuat Shiki terpesona.

* * *

><p>Aku masih berjalan mencari Beat bersama Dopplegangernya. Sial. Sebenarnya dia menanyai orang dimana sih? Kami sudah melewati bundaran kota sampai dua kali. Walau aku juga suka karena bisa melihat kobaran api yang ada di tengah kota itu secara lebih dekat dan agak lebih lama. Tapi, menyusuri kota dari timur sampai barat dan sebaliknya, bukankah itu sungguh melelahkan?<p>

"Tuan Beat? Tuan Beat!" Doppleganger Beat memanggil-manggil Beat walau kuyakin jika itu hanya akan sia-sia di tengah ramainya kota yang hampir tiga perempatnya berprofesi sebagai penjual. Apalagi ketika para penjual tersebut berteriak menawarkan dagangannya. Suara mereka seperti beradu di telingaku, seakan berusaha saling ingin menarik konsumen untuk datang ke lapaknya dan membeli.

"Mengapa kita tidak bertanya ke penjual-penjual itu? Siapa tahu mereka pernah melihat Beat," saranku kepada Doppleganger Beat.

Dalam sekejap, mata Doppleganger Beat berbinar setelah mendengar saranku. "Itu ide brilian, Tuan Neku! Akan kucoba."

Doppleganger Beat pun menghampiri salah satu lapak penjual. Penjual sayuran sepertinya. Aku menghampiri lapak lainnya. Siapa tahu ada penjual lain yang mengetahui soal kepergian Beat.

"Permisi, apa kau pernah melihat seseorang berpakaian putih tanpa lengan dan memakai topi hitam bergambar tengkorak?" tanyaku ke salah satu penjual minuman.

Jus rupanya. Jus mangga, jus wortel, jus jambu, dan lain-lain dijual di lapak ini. Harganya juga tidak semahal dengan apa yang biasa kubeli di dunia nyata. Yah, tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena kota ini banyak yang memproduksi buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran. Hasil kebun sendiri pula, jadi aku yakin tidak ada kecurangan yang mereka lakukan. Seperti mengawetkannya dengan bahan kimia yang berbahaya bagi manusia misalnya. Semoga memang tidak ada yang melakukan kecurangan seperti itu di kota—atau mungkin bahkan—di dunia ini.

Jujur, buah-buah yang ada di lapak penjual ini cukup membuatku tergoda. Namun tujuanku ke lapak ini bukanlah untuk membeli. Lagipula semua uang di pegang Shiki. Harusnya tadi aku meminta sedikit darinya.

"Maaf. Sepertinya orang yang kamu cari tidak pernah kulihat di sekitar sini. Coba saja tanya orang lain. Sebelum itu, maukah kau membeli jus? Cukup menyegarkan, lho!" Pintar sekali orang ini. Setelah mengatakan informasi tidak berguna, dia mempromosikan dagangannya.

Tapi, itu memang wajar. Lagipula mereka berdagang untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Maaf. Tapi aku sedang tidak membawa uang. Terima kasih." Aku mengakhirinya dengan senyuman dan meninggalkan penjual jus itu.

"Neku! Aku sudah tahu dimana Beat!" Doppleganger Beat berteriak memanggilku. Aku pun hanya berjalan santai ke arahnya. "Dia ada di kedai di sekitar sini. Ayo! Sebelum dia pergi lagi."

Doppleganger Beat melangkah pergi setelah mengatakan informasi yang dia dapat. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tapi, tempat ini sungguh ramai untuk pagi hari. Aku harus berdesakan melawan arus tujuan orang-orang di sekitarku. Berdesakan adalah hal yang harus aku jadikan kebiasaan juga. Semoga tidak ada pencopet atau sejenisnya. Tapi, aku bahkan tidak membawa uang sepeserpun. Aku jadi kepikiran uang yang dibawa Shiki. Semoga tidak hilang atau dicopet orang.

Aku tidak takut kalau nantinya kehilangan jejak Doppleganger Beat. Aku hanya tinggal bertanya kepada orang-orang di sini soal dimana letak kedai yang dimaksud Doppleganger Beat tadi. Lagipula, kuyakin orang-orang di sini adalah orang yang baik. Jadi tidak perlu takut juga kalau semisal aku bertanya kepada mereka.

...

Apa begini cara mengatasi rasa takut? Dengan berpikir solusi lain? Dengan berpikir lebih positif?

Aku melihat sekilas Doppleganger Beat memasuki salah satu rumah yang cukup besar. Aku yang masih berusaha melawan arus mulai tergesa-gesa untuk sampai tujuan. Mungkin aku memang sudah muak dengan bau keringat ornag-orang yang bersentuhan denganku.

Akhirnya sampai juga aku di depan kedai yang dimasuki Doppleganger Beat tadi. Satu-satunya rumah yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu yang sepertinya terlihat kokoh dan kuat. Aku harap begitu. Di atapnya pun tidak kulihat ada tanaman atau sejenisnya. Sepertinya memang hanya khusus digunakan untuk kedai saja.

Saat aku masuk ke dalam, aku menemukan kalau kedai tersebut telah ramai. Padahal ini masih pagi. Dan sepertinya juga ada beberapa Kembaran sepertiku. Mataku menyusuri tempat yang minim penerangan ini. Meja-meja tertata cukup teratur, namun ada beberapa kursi yang tergeletak jatuh. Di beberapa meja ada banyak orang yang mengobrol dengan suara yang keras. Tidak meragukan kalau ramainya bisa terdengar sampai luar kedai, sekalipun di luar kedai juga sama ramainya dengan di dalam kedai.

Ada juga beberapa yang menatapiku. Ada yang menatapiku dengan tatapan sinis dan tatapan meneliti. Dengan senyuman atau decihan. Entah itu pria atau wanita. Ada juga yang melirik pergerakanku yang sedang berjalan mencari Doppleganger Beat. Ditatapi seperti itu, aku tidak membalas. Mungkin hanya kutatap balik sebentar, dan kemudian kembali fokus soal tujuanku kemari.

"Hm?" Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang baru saja memasuki tubuhku.

"Hei, Aku. Sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke tubuhmu." Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam kepalaku.

"Hn."

"Hanya begitu responmu? Aku sungguh jahat." Dopplegangerku malah merengek tidak jelas di dalam kepalaku.

"Hentikan rengekanmu itu. Aku yakin kau kembali ke tubuhku karena sudah mendapat informasi kan?" Aku yang terusik langsung membahas pokok permasalahan yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Hoho! Hebat! Bahkan Aku bisa menebak dengan benar sekalipun aku belum bilang apa-apa."

Belum bilang apa-apa? Padahal daritadi Doppleganger ini sungguh cerewet merengeki aku.

Aku hanya diam. Fokusku kembali tertuju ke sekitar kedai untuk mencari Doppleganger Beat. Sedangkan Dopplegangerku masih mengoceh puji tidak jelas di dalam pikiranku.

Bukannya aku tidak suka dipuji. Aku suka. Sangat malah. Rasanya ada orang lain yang memerhatikan kelebihanku. Tapi, sekarang ada yang lebih penting daripada harus memujiku.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ujarku ketika aku berhasil menemukan Doppleganger Beat.

"Maaf, meninggalkanmu di belakang, Tuan Neku!" Lagi-lagi Doppleganger Beat membungkuk sopan untuk meminta maaf. Aku hanya menghela nafasku dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak membungkuk lagi.

"Aku sudah dengar darinya." Beat menunjuk Dopplegangernya. Aku telat menyadari kalau dia ada di sebelah Doppleganger beat. Sepertinya Doppleganger Beat berhasil menemukan Tuannya juga.

"Jadi, sudah dapat informasi tentang adikku?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Dia ada di Gua Silvarion_. _Sebenarnya itu adalah suatu keuntungan, lho, Aku." Dopplegangerku tiba-tiba saja sudah keluar dari tubuhku. Aku tidak terkejut karena aku sudah mulai terbiasa. Aku sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana dia keluar dari tubuhku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan keuntungan?" tanyaku penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Dopplegangerku.

"Gua Silvarion adalah anak markas Sang Pembuat." Aku hanya membulatkan mulutku dan mengeluarkan suara datar.

"Memang kalian ada urusan dengan Sang Pembuat?" Doppleganger Beat yang sepertinya familiar dengan Sang Pembuat.

"Beberapa urusan. Lebih tepatnya, kami ingin mengalahkannya," jawabku menjelaskan seadanya. Doppleganger Beat malah memancarkan tatapan berbinar ke arahku.

"Kalau begitu, setelah Tuan Rhyme sudah ketemu, kita sekelompok saja! Kami juga ingin bertemu Sang Pembuat." Doppleganger Beat kemudian memberi ide yang menurutku cukup membuatku bersuyukur. Ternyata aku bisa ditemani orang waras seperti Doppleganger Shiki.

Tapi untuk apa mereka ingin bertemu Sang Pembuat?

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti saja. Sekarang, bagaimana kita bisa sampai ke Gua Silvarion?" Beat kemudian bertanya saat aku baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya tujuan mereka bertemu Sang Pembuat.

"Gerbang timur laut. Cukup dekat dari sini, 'kan? Shiki dan Dopplegangernya sedang mengambil barang-barang dari penginapan, jadi lebih baik kita langsung saja ke gerbang timur laut saja langsung."

* * *

><p>"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja ikut dengan kami?" tanya Shiki ke Futoshi. Futoshi memutuskan untuk ikut dengan kami. Walau Shiki terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi Futoshi, tapi bagiku Futoshi juga sudah sehat.<p>

"Ya. Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu akan kemana setelah ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk ikut dengan kalian." Futoshi menjawab sambil memandang langit.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Gua Silvarion, kami harus melewati savana yang cukup panas bagiku. Tak kusangka ternyata di salah satu sisi luar Kota Pazuin ada tempat yang gerah. Dunia ini sungguh aneh menurutku.

Sejauh pandanganku bisa menangkap, tidak ada sama sekali monster atau hewan. Kehidupan satu-satunya yang ada hanyalah rerumputan panjang yang tumbuh di beberapa tempat yang berjauhan. Aku harap tadi aku membekali diriku dengan jus dari Kota Pazuin.

Di beberapa daerah juga ada bebatuan yang besar-besar. Ada juga tebing yang cukup tinggi. Kalau melihat langit, matahari akan terlihat dengan jelas menyilaukan mata. Beberapa awan putih juga membuat beberapa daerah di savana ini diselimuti kegelapan.

"Apa tempat yang dikerumuni monster itu yang disebut Gua Silvarion?" tanya Beat sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke suatu tempat.

Semua doppleganger hanya mengangguk. Jawaban yang sepertinya dikira cukup oleh Beat itu kemudian direspon cepat olehnya.

Ia berlari. Menyiapkan senjatanya yang berupa pedang karet. Aku agak ragu bagaimana ia akan bertarung dengan pedang karet seperti itu. Namun kemudian Doppleganger Beat berkata kalau berkah Beat adalah mengeraskan benda yang lunak dan sebaliknya.

Kupikir itu cukup berguna. Apalagi jika akan bepergian jauh. Barang-barang yang keras dan berat bisa dibuat lunak sehingga beratnya bisa agak berkurang. Apalagi membawa senjata pun praktis. Seperti Beat misalnya. Ia hanya membawa pedang karet yang ringan.

Aku yang ingin membantu Beat pun juga ikut berlari. Kusiapkan busurku di tangan kiriku dan tangan kananku mengambil satu anak panah yang ada di belakang punggungku.

Saat aku melihat keberadaan Beat, ia telah dikelilingi beberapa monster yang berbentuk seperti serigala namun memiliki ujung ekor yang sepertinya tajam. Beat menghabisi beberapa monster di depannya itu. Namun ia mengabaikan satu yang ada di belakangnya.

Di jarak yang kurasa sudah cukup dekat, aku berhenti. Aku menarik tali busurku dan menempatkan anak panahku di situ. Kubidik cepat dan tepat sasaranku itu. Aku akan melepaskan anak panahku ketika monster itu melompat menerkam Beat.

Kulepaskan anak panahku tanpa gemetar. Terdengar suara panahku yang membelah angin dan menembus tubuh bagian belakang monster sejenis serigala itu.

Dari belakang, aku bisa melihat Futoshi yang berlari melewatiku sambil membawa pisau di masing-masing tangannya. Diikuti oleh sebuah boneka kucing yang berlari sama cepatnya dengan Futoshi. Kuyakin boneka itu dikontrol oleh Shiki yang memiliki berkah mengendalikan benda mati.

Futoshi menghadapi tiga monster kelinci putih bermata merah yang membawa kapak kecil. Boneka Shiki sepertinya mengisi kekosongan di belakang Futoshi. Terbukti dari pukulan-pukulan telak dari boneka tersebut menghadapi beberapa kelinci yang akan menyerang Futoshi dari belakang.

Aku ragu. Bagaimana kelinci-kelinci tersebut bisa kesakitan hanya karena pukulan sebuah boneka kucing.

Aku hanya berjalan mendekati Beat. Tepatnya ke salah satu monster serigala yang sudah berhasil aku bunuh hanya dengan satu anak panah tadi. Busurku masih kubawa di tangan kirku.

Untung reflekku bagus untuk menghindar dari serangan serigala yang tadi aku bidik.

"Sepertinya satu anak panah tidak membuatmu mati sekejap, ya?" gumamku lalu mengambil pisau yang ada di pinggang kananku. Kuarahkan tajam pisau itu ke serigala di hadapanku dan kupasangkan kuda-kudaku.

Aku mengayun-ayunkan pisau di hadapanku dengan gerakan agak kurang teratur. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mahir memainkan senjata jarak dekat. Apa yang bisa kulakukan adalah menangkis cakaran-cakaran yang serigala itu arahkan padaku. Semakin aku menangkis, semakin aku melangkah mundur. Sepertinya aku mulai lelah.

"Neku! Harap mundur dan hati-hati!" Aku menaati perintah Doppleganger Shiki yang ada di belakangku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dari monster tersebut dan mendapati senjata, seperti pisau ninja, menembus tubuh serigala itu ketika serigala berusaha melompat menikamku. Apa nama senjata yang ada di kartun ninja itu? Aku lupa.

Senjata tersebut kemudian tertarik kembali. Ternyata senjata tersebut diberi benang tipis yang tidak terlihat. Kulihat Shiki yang semakin mendekat ke arah monster tersebut. Ia kini sedang berusaha mengalahkan monster itu.

"Apa Aku sadar?" tanya Dopplegangerku yang sama sekali tidak memasang sikap waspada. Dia terlihat santai menghampiriku.

"Monsternya bertambah seiring kita mengalahkannya?" Dopplegangerku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kita tidak bisa maju terus jika seperti ini."

"Neku! Biar aku dan Shiki yang mengurus mereka! Kalian pergilah bersama Beat! Aku akan membuat jalan untuk kalian!" perintah Shiki yang masih berusaha mengontrol bonekanya dari kejauhan. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melakukan perintahnya. Aku berlari bersama Dopplegangerku dan Doppleganger Beat yang berada di depanku.

"Tuan Beat! Serahkan yang disini untuk Tuan Shiki!" Doppleganger Beat berteriak memberi komando untuk Beat.

"Ya!" jawab Beat setelah berhasil menebas salah satu dari monster di dekatnya. Ia berlari mengikuti Dopplegangernya dan masuk ke gua.

Aku melihat Futoshi yang sepertinya sedang menahan serangan salah satu kelinci. Ia memberi kode untuk menyerahkan masalah disini padanya dan Shiki. Aku pun melewatinya dan masuk ke dalam gua.

Ah, aku lupa anak panahku.

-To Be Continue-

A/N: Oke, sebenernya aku mau publish ini kemarin selasa. Tapi ternyata malah gak sempet karena dua temanku datang ke rumah. *gak usah curhat* Anyway, pokoknya Chapter ini panjang banget. Dan lihat! Aku membuat fight scene! Hwaaa~! Semoga bisa tersampaikan dengan baik. Aku mohon bantuannya juga kalau ada yang kurang ngena. :'))

Tiga chapter lagi menuju chapter sepuluh. Pada penasaran gak, sih? Aku udah buat beberapa konsep untuk 14 chapter ke depan. Sebenernya gak nyangka bakal sepanjang itu. Gakpapa deh ya. Asal kalian seneng. :'))

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca. Baik yang kemudian review dan gak review karena ingin tetap menjadi silent reader. Maaf juga kalau ada yang kurang berkenan selama kalian membaca chapter ini. Mungkin bisa dicurhatin di kotak review. *lagi-lagi modus*

Okay! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan semoga harimu menyenangkan! :D


	9. Don't Have to Be Afraid

Disclaimer: The Worlds Ends With You belongs to Square Enix

Warning: Karena ini AU, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan OOC. Selain itu, typo dan sanak saudaranya juga bisa dipastikan hadir.

Survive or Revive

Chapter 8 – Don't Have to Be Afraid

Panah-panahku melesat mengenai sasaran monster semacam kelinci dan serigala yang ada. Monster-monster yang kubidik adalah monster yang luput dari serangan Beat dan Doppleganger-nya. Beat masih menyerang dengan pedang karetnya yang ia keraskan karena kekuatan berkahnya. Doppleganger Beat sendiri menggunakan sebuah pedang berukuran sedang. Sepertinya itu pedang asli.

Mereka berdua ada di depanku, menyerang musuh-musuh sambil sesekali berlari ke bagian terdalam gua. Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil menembaki monster-monster dari belakang mereka. Memang aku menembaki yang luput dari serangan Beat dan Dopplegangernya, tapi sesekali aku juga membantu menyerang musuh yang mereka lawan dari belakang. Mungkin kalau ini di _video game_ aku bertindak sebagai _supporter_.

Dopplegangerku? Aku sama sekali tidak mencemaskannya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengambil anak panah-anak panahku yang tercecer di jalanan gua ini. Selain agar tidak perlu kembali ke kota untuk mengisi ulang amunisi, hal tersebut juga merupakan keuntungan untuk mengerjai sekaligus membuat Dopplegangerku bermanfaat.

Selain itu, aku juga yakin kalau ia akan baik-baik saja di belakang sana. Jika benar, monster-monster ini hanya datang dari dalam gua. Aku juga yakin kalau Futoshi, Shiki dan Dopplegangernya juga tidak akan dengan mudahnya membiarkan banyak monster melewati pintu masuk gua. Aku juga yakin kalau Dopplegangerku tidak selemah aku. Melawan beberapa monster pasti bukan hal yang menyusahkan baginya.

Jleb! Jleb!

Dua anak panahku sukses tertancap di perut dan kepala seekor serigala berekor tajam yang luput dari tebasan Doppleganger Beat.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan Neku!" Bisa-bisanya dia sempat meminta maaf di tengah situasi seperti ini?

"Fokus ke depan saja! Jangan khawatirkan aku!" Teriakanku yang kutujukan pada Doppleganger Beat menggema di dalam gua.

Kalau mendengar cara Doppleganger Beat meminta maaf yang terbata, sepertinya dia mulai kelelahan. Bagaimana dengan Beat? Ah. Dia masih menebas monster-monster di hadapannya dengan teriakan-teriakan penuh semangat. Mungkin beberapa wanita akan tertarik melihat aksi gagahnya.

Aku berhenti sejenak dan kembali menarik tali busurku ke arah salah satu monster kelinci yang sedang menyerang Doppleganger Beat. Dia sendiri menangkis tekanan dari kapak kelinci itu menggunakan pedangnya. Kuyakinkan lagi panahku agar nantinya bisa benar-benar mengenai kelinci tersebut. Tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada serigala, jadi akan menjadi agak sulit untuk bisa membidiknya dengan benar dan tepat.

Aku perlahan mengendurkan pegangan kuatku dari ekor panahku. Kukumpulkan lebih lagi keberanianku untuk melepaskan anak panahku.

Tiba-tiba suara lolongan menggema. Tidak yakin arahnya darimana, namun aku agak yakin kalau arahnya berasal dari luar gua ini. Itu mungkin berasal dari tempat Futoshi dan yang lainnya.

Gara-gara lolongan yang mengagetkan itu, aku tidak sengaja melepas peganganku dari ekor panahku. Hal tersebut membuat bidikan yang sudah susah payah kulakukan meleset dan malah mengenai lengan Doppleganger Beat.

"Ah!" erang Doppleganger Beat saat panah itu menggores lengan kiri bagian atas tubuhnya. Ia mengendurkan pertahanannya dan memegangi lengannnya dengan tangan kanannya. Pedangnya sendiri ia tancapkan ke tanah. Tangan kirinya yang kesakitan berusaha ia perintahkan untuk menggenggam gagang pedangnya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Untungnya kelinci yang menyerangnya itu melepas tekanan kapaknya dari pedang Doppleganger Beat saat Doppleganger Beat menjatuhkan pedangnya.

Kelinci tersebut malah berdiri dengan tegap dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua telinga panjangnya. Seperti radar saja, pikirku. Beberapa serigala yang menyerang Beat pun juga begitu. Mereka berhenti menyerang Beat dan memandang ke arah... arahku mungkin? Karena setelah itu, mereka berlari ke arahku.

Ya. Awalnya kukira mereka, monster-monster di depanku, berlari dan melompat-lompat ke arahku. Namun ternyata mereka melewatiku. Padahal aku sudah menutupi pandanganku dengan kedua lenganku agar kiranya kepalaku bisa terlindungi dari serangan beruntun mereka. Tapi hasilnya malah menjadi hal yang memalukan.

"Apa?" Beat keheranan dengan tingkah musuh di hadapannya yang sudah berhenti menyerangnya dan malah berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Saat ia berbalik untuk melihatku, dia makin heran. Monster-monster itu bahkan tak melukaiku barang segores pun. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?"

Jangan tanya padaku. Aku bukan mereka, jadi aku tidak tahu jalan pikiran mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, panahku mengenaimu," ucapku sambil mendekati Doppleganger Beat untuk melilit lukanya dengan kain yang biasa kugunakan untuk mengelap panah-panahku.

"Ya. Hanya tergores sedikit, kok, Tuan Neku."

"Tapi darahnya masih mengalir." Sambil terus mengajaknya bicara agar ia lupa rasa perih dari luka tersebut, aku mengencangkan lilitan tersebut agar darahnya berhenti mengalir.

"A-aw!" Doppleganger Beat merintih kesakitan karena perlakuanku. Ya, memang aku agak kasar merawat lukanya. Tapi setidaknya ini berguna daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Maaf." Namun Doppleganger Beat menggeleng tanda ia tak keberatan dengan perbuatanku. Aku jadi ketularan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Setelah monster-monster tersebut pergi meninggalkan kami, tidak ada lagi makhluk hidup berbahaya yang mengganggu kami. Jadi, selesai merawat luka Doppleganger Beat, aku dan dia melihat ke sekeliling. Bau darah dari makhluk yang kami kalahkan menguar tajam memasuki hidungku. Jadi tidak perlu heran lagi jika ada bercak-bercak darah berceceran di tanah tempat kami berpijak.

Gua Silvarion. Mirip seperti gua pada umumnya. Hanya saja, langit-langitnya seperti ditumbuhi kristal-kristal berwarna keperakan. Di beberapa tempat di dindingnya juga ada beberapa benda yang agak menonjol dan memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Walaupun hanya sedikit dan letaknya agak berjauhan antara satu sama lainnya, namun kristal berwarna keperakan yang ada di atas memantulkan cahayanya sehingga gua ini tidak terlalu gelap. Tanah tempat pijakannya pun juga hanya tanah biasa. Berwarna kecoklatan layaknya tanah pada dasarnya. Beberapa daerah ditumbuhi tumbuhan, namun terpencar agak berjauhan.

Sebenarnya tempatnya akan menjadi indah dan romantis kalau di lantainya tidak dinodai dengan cairan para monster yang kami kalahkan. Kecuali ada sepasang kekasih yang punya obsesi khusus terhadap darah. Apalagi darah monster.

"Bersiaplah. Sesuatu datang!" Beat memperingatkan kami. Dia memasang posisi menyerang. Begitu juga dengan Doppleganger Beat yang sepertinya sudah melupakan perih lukanya karena terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Aku sendiri dengan tenang mengambil anak panah yang ada di punggungku. Aku juga bersiaga menyiapkan panahku agar tidak terlalu kaget dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku nantinya.

Rombongan monster yang sama terlihat dari kejauhan. Tangan kiriku semakin erat memegang busur. Perlahan juga kukendurkan peganganku pada ekor panahku. Pandanganku beralih ke arah rombongan monster itu.

Yang lain masih bersiaga hingga menunggu momen yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka.

Tapi... ini aneh. Jaraknya semakin dekat, tapi monster-monster itu tidak menurunkan kecepatan mereka. Mereka juga tidak terlihat bersiaga akan menyerang kami.

"Tunggu. Turunkan senjata kalian sebentar." Setelah memberi perintah, aku pun juga menurunkan busur dan anak panahku. Otot-otot lenganku yang awalnya tegang karena rombongan musuh di depanku pun sepertinya mulai rileks dengan sendirinya. Bahkan tanpa kusadari.

Beat dan Dopplegangernya mengikuti perintahku dan menurunkan senjata mereka. Sepertinya mereka juga sudah tahu kalau monster-monster itu tidak akan menyerang mereka. Terbukti ketika kami hanya berdiri diam tanpa satu pun sikap waspada. Rombongan musuh di depan kami benar-benar tidak menyerang kami dan hanya berlari melewati kami.

Walau tahu begitu, aku tetap memegang erat busurku. Keringat yang tadi hanya bertengger di ujung rambutku pun juga jatuh. Sesekali juga kurasakan ada keringat yang mengalir turun melewati pipiku menuju daguku.

Rombongan tersebut habis tanpa perlu kami berusaha keras melawan mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka pergi menuju ke tempat Shiki dan yang lainnya," kataku berpendapat. "Suara lolongan tadi adalah suara serigala yang meminta bantuan. Ya, bisa saja begitu."

"Hah? Kalau begitu kita harus kembali dan menolong mereka! Ayo, Tuan Neku, Tuan Beat!" Doppleganger Beat yang khawatir kemudian malah memohon ke arahku. Aku juga ingin menolong mereka. Tapi kembali ke sana sama saja akan membuat perjuangan mereka sia-sia.

"Tidak! Kita harus terus ke depan! Atau Rhyme akan dalam bahaya!" Beat menolak permohonan Dopplegangernya sendiri.

Dalam bahaya. Tentu saja. Kalau monster-monster seperti tadi keluar untuk memenuhi panggilan teman mereka, itu berarti di dalam juga masih ada beberapa. Bisa jadi Rhyme memang dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Maaf, tapi tuanmu itu benar. Kita tidak bisa kembali lagi untuk menolong Shiki dan yang lain." Aku dengan tenang setuju dengan pendapat Beat.

"Ta-tapi..." Apa yang ingin diucapkan Doppleganger Beat terpotong karena aku menyelanya.

"Lagipula, Shiki dan yang lainnya pasti bisa menangani monster-monster itu. Mereka sendiri yang menawarkan diri, jadi kuyakin mereka tahu kalau mereka lebih kuat daripada monster-monster itu. Percayalah."

Walaupun Doppleganger Beat mengangguk mengerti, tapi matanya tetap menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Baiklah, Tuan Neku."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera masuk lebih dalam lagi." Beat sepertinya sudah tidak sabar. Tapi, sebenarnya ini juga situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Amunisiku menipis dan Doppleganger Beat terluka. Walaupun fisiknya seorang laki-laki, tapi tetap saja dalamnya perempuan.

"Bisa kita menunggu Dopplegangerku dulu? Amunisi panahku tinggal sedikit dan kita juga butuh istitrahat sebentar. Jadi..." ketika aku baru saja mengembalikkan anak panah yang tadi tidak jadi kulesatkan, Beat memotong usulku.

"Tidak! Bagaimana kalau adikku kenapa-kenapa?! Apa kau mau bertanggungjawab?!"

Hening melanda kami. Dia juga benar. Tujuan kami saat ini adalah mencari Rhyme yang masih dipertanyakan sedang apa dan dalam kondisi apa.

Kalau kami menunggu Dopplegangerku sampai datang, belum tentu Rhyme selamat. Walaupun kami juga belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Rhyme di dalam sana. Tapi melanjutkan pencarian Rhyme juga bukan hal yang menguntungkan. Kalau aku kehabisan amunisiku, aku nanti tidak bisa membantu mereka lagi dari belakang kalau ada apa-apa. Karena—sekali lagi—kami belum tahu ada apa di dalam sana.

"Cih! Terlalu lama!" Beat yang sudah tidak sabar dan kelewat khawatir dengan adiknya, akhirnya berlari melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

Aku menghela nafas, "apa boleh buat." Aku pun berlari diikuti Doppleganger Beat yang sedari tadi diam saja di tengah pembicaraanku dengan Beat.

* * *

><p>Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyusul Beat. Baru beberapa menit berlari, kami sudah menemukan Beat berdiri terdiam memandang apa yang ada di depannya. Aku dan Doppleganger Beat pun menghentikan langkah kami tepat di belakang Beat. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasku kembali seperti semula, aku melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang Beat lihat.<p>

Di depan kami ada Rhyme bersama seorang wanita. Rhyme sepertinya sedang berbicara berhadapan dengan wanita berkacamata dan berbuah dada cukup besar itu. Telinganya agak aneh, dimana ujungnya meruncing. Seperti _elf_ saja.

Sepertinya Rhyme belum mengetahui keberadaan kami. Entah bagaimana dengan wanita berkacamata itu. Mungkin ia tahu, tapi tidak terlalu memperhatikan kami.

Beat yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa khawatir dan amarahnya, mulai berlari kencang sambil memegangi pedang karet yang sepertinya telah ia keraskan. Ia berlari ke arah wanita berkacamata itu. Ia sudah siap untuk menebas wanita itu tanpa ragu. Dari kejauhan juga, Rhyme sepertinya kaget melihat kedatangan kakaknya.

"Dia gegabah sekali, ya," kataku sambil menyusul Beat. Aku juga mengambil satu anak panahku. Namun aku belum jadi membidik wanita itu karena aku yang terkejut duluan waktu melihat dia dilindungi oleh seekor serigala berjenis sama dengan yang tadi menyerang kami.

"Hati-hati, Tuan Neku! Jangan memaksakan diri untuk menyerang buta seperti Tuan Beat. Kita belum tahu apa berkah wanita itu!" Doppleganger Beat menahan lariku dengan menggenggam lengan kananku.

Baru saja kami berhenti dan Doppleganger Beat melepas genggamannya, tiba-tiba seorang berbadan besar mencegat tepat di depan kami. Pria berbadan besar ini kemudian memukul Doppleganger Beat dengan hempasan yang kuat. Doppleganger Beat sendiri yang terlambat membuat pertahanan, terpental ke belakang.

"Sepertinya suruhan Konishi melewatkan beberapa tikus kecil, ya?" gumam pria berambut gimbal itu. Suruhan? Apa suruhan maksudnya adalah monster-monster itu?

Menyadari kalau Doppleganger Beat terpental dan aku akan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya, aku pun refleks melangkah mundur. Tak puas sampai di situ, aku langsung menyiagakan busur dan mengambil anak panahku. Dalam sekejap aku sudah berdiri tegap sambil membidik pria besar itu.

"Tak perlu sewaspada itu. Aku tak yakin kalau panah itu bahkan bisa melukaiku." Ia menyeringai disela mengejekku. "Lagipula, sebentar lagi kau tidak akan bertahan lama melawanku." Dia bahkan meremehkanku dengan tengkurap santai dan memandangku dari kejauhan. Hal itu membuatku menurunkan sedikit bidikanku padanya. Tapi...

Sialan! Sok sekali dia?!

"Oh, ya?" Dalam sekejap, aku mengangkat bidikanku. Mengarahkannya ke wanita berkacamata yang berhadapan dengan Beat dan Rhyme. Kulepaskan panahku hingga ia melesat cepat, membelah udara di sekitarnya.

Namun telapak tangan pria itu terangkat. Telapak tangan terbukanya itu menunjukkan garis-garis tangan yang tidak beraturan. Sebenarnya kulit telapak tangan itu berwarna putih. Tapi di detik berikutnya, berubah menjadi merah.

Ya. Dia menahan panah itu. Tapi bukan dengan menangkapnya melainkan dengan membiarkan panahku menancap di tangannya. Bahkan sampai menembus di sisi lain tangannya. Itu pilihan yang bagus bila ada orang yang tidak bisa menangkap benda yang melesat cepat dengan baik. Walaupun pengorbanannya adalah salah satu dari kedua tangannya. Tapi...

Dia sungguh-sungguh meremehkanku.

Telapak tangannya itu besar. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau ia sampai tidak bisa menangkap panahku itu!

"Tak kusangka yang kau incar adalah Konishi," katanya lalu mencabut panah yang menancap di tangannya. "Tapi sayang sekali, nak. Lawanmu sekarang adalah aku."

Pria tersebut berambut gimbal dan berkacamata hitam. Lengannya berotot, porsi badannya besar tapi juga atletis. Tertebak sekali kalau ia memelihara tubuhnya dengan baik dengan angkat besi. Kaos dan celananya didominasi warna hitam dan hijau tua. Selain itu, ia juga menggunakan jaket kulit hitam yang memantulkan cahaya sekitar. Kini dia berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri.

Perasaan ini datang lagi meliputiku. Dimana detak jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Juga darah yang mengalir lebih cepat jika aku rasakan. Keringat yang sepertinya telah semakin banyak keluar dari pori-pori kulitku. Mata yang tak bisa lepas dari pergerakan orang di depanku, seakan dia sudah memaku mataku agar terus melihatnya. Pergerakanku juga tidak secepat biasanya. Tidak hanya pergerakanku saja, tapi aku merasa waktu di sekitarku berjalan sangat lambat. Mulutku menganga, mengeluarkan dan menghembuskan nafas-nafas kasar tak beraturan yang sangat tak mengenakkan untuk didengar olehku sendiri.

Gambaran pria berbadan besar yang membawa kapak itu tergambar di depanku. Tepatnya tergambar di pria yang kini berjalan mendekatiku.

Lagi-lagi rasa takut mengambil alih tubuhku.

Perlahan aku melangkah mundur.

Namun jarak yang kuambil terlalu kecil hingga tidak terasa kalau aku baru saja melangkah mundur.

Sial. Sekarang pria ini berjarak dua setengah langkah dariku.

Dia berhenti dan mengangkat tangannya, bersiap mementalkanku dengan tangan besarnya itu. Baginya, aku mungkin hanya seekor kecoa yang tak akan melawan balik jika disentil.

Aku menutup mataku. Kedua lenganku menghalangi pandanganku. Busurku entah sudah tergeletak ke mana. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau pantatku telah menempel pada lantai gua. Ah, biarlah aku terpental hingga dipeluk dinding gua.

Lagi-lagi, aku kalah oleh situasi yang sama.

...

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa sebenarnya aku sudah terpental? Atau jangan-jangan aku diselamatkan Rhyme lagi?

"..Ku!"

Ada suara yang terdengar dari belakang. Suara ini...

"Tuan Neku!"

Aku membuka mataku. Di depanku ada pedang yang menancap di tanah. Kalau tidak salah ini pedang milik Doppleganger Beat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa?" Suara ini...

"Aku tidak perlu ditanyai olehmu."

"Sebegitunyakah Aku bersikap padaku?" Dopplegangerku menawarkan tangan kanannya padaku. Aku menolak tawarannya dengan berdiri sendiri.

Aku menyebarkan pandanganku untuk mencari dimana Doppleganger Beat. Dia berlari ke arahku. Tepatnya ke pedangnya. Ketika ia sampai, ia langsung mencabut pedang itu dari tanah dan berlari maju tanpa ragu. Doppleganger Beat melayangkan serangan bertubi ke pria di depannya itu. Seakan pedang yang ia gunakan itu hanya sebuah raket nyamuk yang ia kibas-kibaskan.

"Perumpaan Aku itu terlalu memaksa," komentar Dopplegangerku yang sepertinya baru saja membaca pikiranku. Aku menoleh padanya. Keringatnya sudah membasahi pakaiannya, tangan kirinya membawa banyak panah yang beberapa memiliki bekas darah.

Ternyata dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang kuminta.

"Tentu saja, Aku~" ucapnya yang sepertinya kembali membaca pikiranku. Menggunakan nada naik turun lagi. Sialan.

Walau begitu, aku masih tidak memberi respon banyak selain menekan semua yang ingin kulakukan di dalam pikiranku saja. Aku tertawa kecil dalam hati.

Ternyata masih saja takut.

"Aku tidak perlu setakut itu, tahu? Aku ini sudah punya banyak orang yang bisa dipercaya. Kalau pun orang-orang tersebut tidak ada, Aku masih bisa berpikir positif, 'kan? Cari cara agar bisa terus bertahan hidup. Kalau mau melawan pria yang rata-ratanya sebenarnya lemah saja tidak berani, apalagi jika Aku dihadapkan dengan Sang Pembuat?"

Sial. Aku diceramahi Dopplegangerku sendiri.

"Tuan Neku! Kau tidak apa?" Doppleganger Beat masih saja sempat bertanya di tengah pertarungannya dengan pria jumbo itu.

Secara mental, aku kalah oleh dua Doppleganger.

Aku menghela nafasku pelan dan dalam. Kemudian mencari dimana busurku terjatuh tadi. Setelah memastikan letak busurku, aku merebut semua panah yang Dopplegangerku bawa dan memasukkannya ke kantong yang ada di punggungku. Aku menyisakan dua batang panah di tangan kananku. Aku mengambil posisi menembakku.

Kulihat, pergerakan Doppleganger Beat yang lincah. Berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dalam waktu yang tidak lama. Sepertinya dia menyimpan tenaganya untuk saat ini, karena sejak menyerang monster tadi, dia tidak selincah ini.

Kiri, kanan, mundur, kiri, depan, serang, kiri, depan, kanan, berbalik, serang, mundur, kiri. Kuakui kalau pergerakan Doppleganger Beat tidak secepat pergerakanku. Tapi masalahnya adalah pria yang dihadapinya juga punya reflek yang bagus untuk menghindari serangannya. Mengenainya pun juga tidak membuat luka berat karena pria itu bisa menahan serangan Doppleganger Beat dengan baik juga.

Aku tidak yakin bisa melukai pria jumbo itu. Tapi aku punya ide yang lebih baik.

Aku mengawasi pergerakan kaki pria itu. Bidikanku pun juga kurendahkan. Walau punya reflek dan pertahanan yang baik, tapi kecepatannya masih kalah dibandingkan Doppleganger Beat. Jadi, aku hanya perlu membuat kesempatan yang menguntungkan untuk Doppleganger Beat menyerang dengan lebih bebas dan penuh tenaga.

Kanan, kiri, maju, kanan, putar balik, hadap kiri, depan, kanan, depan, kanan...

Hei, om besar. Sepertinya pergerakanmu sudah dikuasai oleh lawanmu.

Aku mengunci salah satu tempat yang prediksiku akan menjadi pijakannya nanti. Setelah pria itu makin dekat dengan tempat yang kubidik, aku pun bersiap melepas panahku. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah melepas ekor panahku tanpa ketakutan.

Panahnya menancap di tanah, tepat di depan kaki kanan pria itu. Meleset?

Tidak.

Toh, pria itu tersentak dengan panah di dekatnya dan malah menoleh ke arahku.

Om, seharusnya, kau melihat lawan di dekatmu. Bukan yang jauh darimu.

Doppleganger Beat mengayunkan pedangnya begitu melihat kesempatan. Ia membuat luka yang menurutku cukup serius di bagian perutnya. Aku yang merasa ada kesempatan bagiku untuk menyerang, langsung mengambil dua panah dari kantong, membidik, dan menembakkan panah itu ke arah pria itu. Kedua panah itu telak menancap di punggungnya.

Padahal tadi aku mengincar bagian dadanya.

Korban berlutut menahan sakit. Ia agak terengah. Doppleganger Beat yang tidak jauh darinya juga terengah teratur. Namun sepertinya dia belum merasa sangat lelah. Buktinya ia masih sanggup berjalan mendekati pria itu. Pria itu sendiri yang sebenarnya tahu kalau Doppleganger Beat mendekat, hanya memandang lawannya itu.

Mungkin ini kesekian kalinya aku membenarkan perkataan Dopplegangerku. Aku memang seharusnya tidak perlu merasa takut. Aku seharusnya tahu kalau Doppleganger Beat juga pasti tidak selemah itu hanya karena dipentalkan oleh pria jumbo itu. Nyatanya sekarang kemenangan berpihak manis pada kami. Bisa dibilang, ini kemenangan pertamaku melawan sesama manusia secara fisik. Walau sepertinya pria itu akan dihabisi oleh Doppleganger Beat.

Hawa membunuh kuat terasa dari diri Doppleganger Beat.

Ah. Tidak. Ini berasal dari...

"Doppleganger Beat! Menjauh sedikit da..."

"Kalian masih terlalu cepat untuk mengalahkanku! Serangan seperti ini sungguh bukan apa-apa, untukku!" Pria itu berseru seakan ini hanyalah permulaan. Pria itu kemudian menghirup nafas kuat-kuat. "Namaku Yodai Higashizawa! DAN BERKAHKU ADALAH MELEMAHKAN KEKUATAN KALIAN! BERSIAPLAH!"

Ketika ia meneriakkan kalimatnya, Doppleganger Beat tiba-tiba terjatuh tanpa sebab ke tanah. Ia menopang dirinya dengan pedang yang ia tancapkan ke tanah. Nafasnya mulai terengah berat dan tidak teratur.

Ini gawat.

-To Be Continue-

A/N: Hai! Lama banget aku gak update ini. :') Padahal rencananya pengen update dalam waktu dekat. Tapi malah liburan mau habis baru update. :')) Maafkan kemalasan saya. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa update waktu dekat. :"3

Gimana chapter ini? Cukup memuaskan? Cukup membuat penasaran? Semoga adegan pertarungannya bisa tersampaikan dengan baik. :3 Mungkin kalau ada krisar, bisa disampaikan di kotak review. :))

Makasih buat yang udah baca fanfik ini sampai sejauh ini *bahkan dengan update yang lamanya juga bejibun*. Makasih juga buat reviewer yang menyempatkan waktu mengisi daftar review. Maafkan aku juga kalau ada banyak hal yang kurang nyaman selama kalian membaca fanfik ini. Semua ketidaknyamanan itu bisa kalau mau dicurhatin di kotak review. :')

Yaaa~! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, deh, ya! :D


End file.
